My Accident Lead to Another
by Inhumane Side
Summary: Maka landed at the infirmary with bruises here & there, broken bones & a broken heart. She did nothing wrong but why would Soul leave her afterwards? She saved him for crying out loud! Kid has some matters of his own. He blames himself for Liz's fatal wounds. He constantly visits Liz and stumbles upon Maka. He cannot leave her alone in the dark and decided to save her altogether.
1. Terrified

_**Disclaimer:** For this whole story, I own nothing except for the plot and mentioned OCs._

* * *

_Death the Kid_

I knocked two times on the old but polished wooden door and entered. I don't want to barge in without notice. I take in the designs of the room. There was a dusty medicine cabinet on the corner of the wall on the left side. Three white beds on the right side with two occupants. I gulped as I looked at that way. My grip on the flowers tightened, like holding for dear life.

Ms. Marie, as usual, was sitting on the nurse's table, engrossed on alphabetizing the students' medical records. She didn't even notice me. She is too focused on her job. Ms. Mjolnir became Dr. Stein's assistant when she became his weapon partner and when Medusa was only a fraud, dressing up as a nurse and infiltrating the DWMA.

I shook my head slightly. Observing is not the reason for my visit here. I slowly walk to the middle bed of the infirmary. My knees are trembling as if I will fall but I need to stand my ground because _it's my fault._ I grabbed the curtain and slowly moved it to the end. I feel like I'm at the verge of crying. I saw my weapon partner, Elizabeth Thompson sleeping, with an expressionless face on the infirmary bed.

I took a deep breath and sat beside the bed. I then change the wilting flowers into freshly picked ones. _It was my fault. _

A week ago, we went to investigate a barren wasteland. It was rumored that a witch lived there and was plotting on destroying Death City. We found her alright, but it almost caused Liz's life. We fought diligently as always and the witch suddenly attack when my guard was down, causing Liz to turn into human form and jump in front of me, taking the blow. She fell on the cold, hard ground.

It makes me dizzy when I tried to remember it. There was a large amount of blood oozing from Liz's body and the wails of Patty. Honorable Father sent back up and Stein and Spirit managed to defeat the witch. Because of Liz's heroic stunt, she will be the one to eat the witch soul when we got her 99 souls. That made Patty smile a bit before running to her sister's aide. Liz was muttering incoherently, saying things like "Clothes. Kid. Patty." I shook the memory away and focused on the present.

"Good morning Ms. Marie." I said when I came towards the front of her desk. The bubbly teacher jumped a little. "Oh Kid. Good morning. I'm sorry for my lack of attention because I'm currently busy. And I know what you are going to ask. Liz has the possibility to wake up tomorrow or the next day. Stein said it himself." She said with a smile. I don't know what happen but I think I'm head over heels.

Relief suddenly flooded my mind. Liz is safe and that's all that matters.

I saw something unusual from my peripheral vision. _There was another occupant in the infirmary. _"Ms. Marie, I hope it's not rude to ask another question but who is the other occupant?" I said and pointed my forefinger to the third bed in the right. "Oh you didn't know that Maka Albarn, Spirit's daughter, got fatal wounds from her mission. She bravely fought the Kishin all by herself because her partner was unconscious already. Maka is half weapon, I presume, because she got Spirit's genes. Her meister genes are more prominent so it's hard to distinguish if she is a weapon or a meister but I think she prefer to be a meister like her mother. I miss Kami." The blond teacher informed as she reminisced her high school life.

I gasped inwardly. I can't believe it! I'm her best friend! Why didn't I know about this? _**Because you're more worried about Liz's state. If she is going to live or not. **_A voice in my mind taunted. I groaned. It was right. "Can I look at her?" I asked. "Ah—Your question is a bit hard to answer." She sweat dropped. I quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked. "She's in a trauma and a bit of emotional stress." She explained and gave a side glance on the third bed. So Maka is awake and she can hear our conversation.

"Why?" I find myself asking the same question. "She was traumatized when she fought the Kishin and the blame was put on her by her partner. Soul said that she is useless and that he didn't want him to be his technician but she isn't useless. She defeated the Kishin all by herself but she won't accept our explanation." She sighed heavily.

We heard sobs and I ran to Maka's side. She was covered with bandages. On her head, both her arms, and a band-aid on her cheek. Maka was wearing her light green pajamas, the color of grass in an early spring. She looked beautiful no matter what but Maka was terrified by my presence. I can see it in her emerald orbs and her Grigori soul.

Tears streamed down on her beautiful face. I desperately wanted to wipe her tears but I can't. I remembered what Ms. Marie said. _She is in a trauma. _I only held her soft hand and whispered comforting words. She slowly calmed down and stared at me. "Kid." She uttered and I nodded. She smiled brightly and hugged me. "Oh Kid. I'm so terrified. I thought you left me or something. I thought you don't want me as a best friend anymore. I'm so terrified right now. I feel that the Kishin would come back and kill me. I can see Soul's biddy eyes in my dreams. I'm terrified, Kid." She repeated the word terrified many times in her sentence.

I cringed a little. She thought that I left her. Nonsense! I would never ever do that. "Don't worry Maka. I'm here. I won't leave you. I will protect you from the Kishin. It won't hurt you no more 'cause I'm here. Remember that, okay?" I said as I cupped my hands on her cheeks and looked at her emerald eyes. She nodded in childish glee. I could see that her eyes are puffy from crying and dark bags under her eyes. _She is having nightmares._

"Wow Kid!" Ms. Marie said. "Ms. Marie!" Maka said. She is happy. _I made her happy. She needed my existence. To be the one who keep her steady and sane. I won't ever leave by her side. _"Maka, I think I need to make you a "Death the Kid" medicine 'cause Kid made you come back to your outgoing self." She giggled. I could a streak of pink on Maka's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Marie for making you all worry. It's because it happen all of a sudden that I can't take it anymore." She whispered and Ms. Marie put her forefinger on Maka's lips. "Shh. The past is the past. The important thing is that we found your _medicine_ and you recover from your trauma. You're going to be fine. Stein said that you are going to be discharge this Sunday so that you're fully healed." Ms. Marie explained and smiled. Maka smiled back.

Ms. Marie went back to her desk and I heard her mumbling, "Wow, Kid is so effective that it cure Maka in just seconds. Unbelievable!" and laughed slightly. I turned around and faced Maka. "Well, I'll visit you later this afternoon so go to sleep and rest Maka." I murmured. She pouted playfully but lied down again.

"Sweet dreams, Maka." I kissed her forehead and stood up. She suddenly held my hand and whispered, "Thank you Kid." while drifting to sleep. I smiled to myself and went to Class Crescent Moon. **Soul is so going to be dead** for putting the blame on Maka.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Please give this story a try (sobs). I'm desperate!

You think that everything is so fast but don't worry, I have other plans.

Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	2. Jealous

_**Star**_: Oh la la!

* * *

_The madness slowly taking over on her pure Grigori soul or would it stop by the Son of Death himself?_

A bit ironic, isn't it?

_Maka Albarn_

Good thing Kid is here but I'm still terrified.

_I feel like I'm drowning in suffocating black water. I could see gleaming red eyes in my dreams and the constant threat saying "I'll be back." I thought that if you have a Grigori soul, you are like madness proof but I was wrong. It really terrified me but I will hold on. I will hold on to sanity. To Kid. That would be my goal, to not let go of my sanity. I needed to be strong for my friends and family. I won't let them down._

I slowly open eyes from my reverie. It was interrupted by three knocks on the door, to be exact.

_Now that I think of it, I'm quite giddy when someone is knocking because I don't receive any visitors. My father is always at the ChupaCabra's, wasting his money on beer and women. Maybe Tsubaki and Black Star don't know about my state because they often take long missions far from Death City. Maybe Patty doesn't visit because she would wail at the sight of her sister and would disturb the other patients. Maybe Crona can't go because she wasn't allowed to go outside of her room since I'm can't tame her in this state. Maybe—_

I was snapped back into reality as Kid was waving his ivory hand in front of my face. I realized that I'm becoming more lost in thought than stay in what's real. I looked at Kid and he smiled. A radiant, symmetrical smile, to be exact. "Good morning Maka!" he chirped. "Good morning Kid." I responded.

He was wearing his Spartoi uniform and I have to admit, he looked dashing on it. Kid placed fresh flowers on an empty vase near my bed. No one had ever done that to me because no one even bother to visit me. "Wait, I'm going to Liz." He said and stood up. I looked at his retreating figure as he transferred himself to another seat, beside Liz's bed. He looked forlorn as he changed the wilting ones into fresh flowers. I don't know what happened but I feel Liz's soul quiver and from the look of Kid's face, he felt it too. I see that Kid's face lit up. He thought that Liz would wake up today. I hope so, she is my friend too.

_I don't know but it makes me jealous because Kid cared more for Liz than for me. _Did I just think of that?! I shook my head violently as I noticed that tears started to pour down without my permission. Luckily, Kid was too focused on his partner and friend and maybe even more, _lover._

_Death the Kid_

I can't believe it! I saw Liz's soul quiver! There might be a chance for her to wake up. After all, Dr. Stein said that she might wake up now or tomorrow. I don't want false assumptions but I can't help it. My hope suddenly overdrives and it makes me giddy all of a sudden.

Then everything in the world stood still. I gasped and tears of relief started to pour from my eyes. Liz groaned and started to open her dark blue eyes. Being the son of the Shinigami, I composed myself. This isn't the time to act rudely when someone is waking up and starting to compose herself. I waited for Liz to sit up. "K—id. Is that you?" Liz asked hoarsely. "Yes, it's me." I answered softly.

"What happened?" she asked and realization suddenly hit her. She jolted up, ignoring the pain inside her body and shouted, "Where is the witch?!" Panic started to etch in her contorted face. "Shh, calm down. Compose yourself first. And that hair is very asymmetrical!" I shouted. My OCD butted in, in this situation. Liz playfully rolled her eyes and comb her hair using her long, delicate, _still nail polished_ fingers.

I was throwing a fit. Constantly shouting "Garbage! Kill me now! Trash!" "Kid, calm down. You're perfect. My hair is fine. Will you please sit down and tell me what happen?" Liz said in a firm and reassuring voice. I don't know what happen but I somehow stood up from my chair. I regained my composure and sat down. I can't help but notice that Maka was controlling her laughter. I symmetrically rolled my eyes and concentrated on Liz's "pleading for information" face.

"A week has past." I started, "Dr. Stein and Spirit defeated the witch. Since you protected me, Honorable Father decided to give you the witch soul when we collected all 99 kishin souls." I saw that Liz's dark blue eyes started to sparkle like stars in the night sky. Soon, she got out of bed and jump and down, shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over again and had stopped suddenly.

"Oh." She mumbled and went back to bed. "I can't believe it." The elder Thompson sister groaned. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We only got 32 souls. That is a long way to go." She said. Her happiness disappeared quickly, the same as her glumness appeared. I patted her back like she did when I have a fit. "That's alright! We can do this." I said, adding a little optimism and pride in those words I utter.

_Maka Albarn_

_Oh. _That word I always say when I'm surprised, when I'm wrong or when I'm speechless. I hope to feel that happiness sometimes. We would rejoice on some victory but Soul said some things that are not easily forgotten and erased from my heart and mind. I cringed at the sudden memory. That memory is still fresh like it only happened yesterday.

Now that I mentioned it, it all happened 5 days ago after the fight with the kishin. I sighed heavily as if to let the memory out from my mouth. Liz did not acknowledge my presence and blabbered on and on with Kid. She sure got her energy back. I quietly slid back my curtain and lay down on my bed.

My infirmary bed was near the window and I would sometimes ponder with my thoughts or simply stare at the wide open sky, imagining myself as a bird and fly freely and travel around the globe. But some dreams are not meant to come true.

_They are just wishful thinking._

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Oh, I made Maka think negative.

Guys, I don't think I have the time to update for this week because I'm busy with schoolwork but **I'll try.**

Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	3. Alone

_**For this whole story**__, I own nothing except for the plot and the mentioned OCs._

* * *

_Maka Albarn_

The noise started to blast through my ears. Everyone that was very close to Liz visited her and here I am, sitting beside the wilting flowers Kid had given to me yesterday. Those flowers and I are the same.

_Neglected because of our dying beauty_.

Everybody started to congratulate her but they did not even give me credit. _I'm starting to think like this. I feel jealous again and I need to stop it for my own good and for the sake of others. _I repeated it many times to myself that maybe they were just plain busy so they don't visit me. That's right, think positive but what's the use? I could see their silhouettes from my drawn curtain, clapping with happiness over Liz's heroic sacrifice.

I can feel that Kid is so proud of her to have a trustworthy partner unlike me, stuck with a _jerk. _There in the back of my mind, something is nagging me, saying that, _"Go to the office and change your status. Be a weapon, leave the "meister" dream and make everybody gaped with your new skill." _I desperately wanted to follow that nagger but I need to sort this out.

I need to go back to square one. Find a meister with a compatible wavelength. Collect 99 Kishin souls and fight a witch. That doesn't seem so hard, right? But how can I find a meister? That's hard. I don't want to trust myself with someone I barely know that the office assigned to me.

I snapped my eyes open and took a deep breath. I should not be thinking of these things. I could see that Ms. Marie smiled at me sadly, having pity that no one noticed me from the first place, not even Kid, Soul, Liz and everybody else. Now, I feel so alone for the _second time_ in my life. I should think everything thoroughly.

That's my skill, analyze the situation and take actions later at the right moment.

_Death the Kid_

When I break out the news, everybody rejoiced and decided impulsively to visit Liz after our classes. I am happy that Liz is okay now but something is missing and I don't know that _something._ I decided to ignore it but it keeps coming back. Now, here at the infirmary, that bothering feeling became stronger. There are no out-of-place, I guess.

Due to Liz's huge recovery, everybody pleaded on Stein to discharge Liz and since Stein hated to be annoyed, he angrily agreed. Everybody cherished and decided to throw a surprise party later that night. Most of them cleared out, going to the Gallows and started to cram in designing the mansion. I took one last look at the infirmary and shrugged. The three of us decided to go home, side by side.

Liz was still staggering so we help her walk and arrived at the symmetrical Gallows in one piece. Liz snatched the keys before I even made the tradition to open my door 8 times. She smiled triumphantly at me, knowing my purpose.

The two doors open but darkness greeted us. The doors automatically closed when we stepped in. In these cases, Liz would be frightened. "Uh, Kid. I'm sure you paid the electric bill right 'cause our house looks kinda creepy." She mumbled and sweat started to drip from her forehead. It's my turn to smile.

"3…2…1… SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted. Tsubaki and Black Star held a handmade poster saying, "**WELCOME HOME LIZ!**" in bold, capital letters. I could see Liz started to cry and hugged every one of us and then, **let the party begin.**

Everybody started to dance in the living room with upbeat music blasting from the speakers. Liz all talk to them and they were having fun. I can't concentrate because that bothering feeling started to deepen like I feel that I'm guilty. It started to become weird. The punch bowl was empty so I started to get a second refill when I look at the wall and noticed Maka's smiling face on a frame hanging on the wall.

_Maka! I forgot about her! Why could I be so stupid?! _I hastily got the refill and sprinted, without leaving a note or something, to the infirmary in DWMA. I cursed myself along the way. _Why do I always forget about her? I have a crush on her since we were mere toddlers. I would always hide around the corner and observe her play with Black Star at the park. But I couldn't admit my feelings toward her because deep down I can see that her eyes are on Soul for a long time now. _

I didn't realize that I was at the bottom of the stairs of DWMA. I took a deep breath and coolly went up the stairs. The flames of the 4 candles started to sway feebly due to the wind. The stars above my head started to glisten like diamonds in the sky. The creepy moon started to ooze blood from its mouth. This is the magnificent view of Death City.

I have the permission to go in and out at DWMA whether it's day or night. My footsteps echoed on the empty hallways, making my way towards the infirmary. The DWMA looks like an abandoned building. I could see faint light coming from behind the door of the infirmary. I knocked slightly and I nervously grabbed the bronze doorknob and gulped my guilt.

_Maka Albarn_

I jumped slightly. Who on earth would have knock at this hour of night? It's 9:30 in the evening. Maybe it's a kishin but it should not have knock. It would simply barged in and attack surprisingly. I took a deep breath and eyed the door. The door slowly creaked open like in the horror movies when Soul and I have a movie marathon.

I shook my head slightly and focused on the main things. I soon see a pair of gold eyes and made me jumped and fall from my bed. The owner of those cat-like eyes came towards me and I pushed _it_ because of instinct and self-defense. _It groaned_, well _he_ groaned and I look at the wisp of black lying on the floor.

My push was hard. I slowly went towards the man, my guard not let down and look at him. I gasped! It was Kid! "Sorry Kid. I thought you were a kishin or something. No one would come at thi—" But before I could finish my sentence, he hugged me suddenly. It felt like the air was knocked out from me. I hesitantly hugged him. I don't know his true purpose for coming here.

"I'm sorry." He started to whisper through my ear, "I forgot about you. The crowd makes me confused and disordered. I'm too focused on Liz when I should be focusing on you. I'm sorry." I can't help myself but cry on his shoulder. I could feel my burden go away and was replaced by relief.

_Kid does not mean to leave me behind in this dull infirmary to the point that I'm getting bored. He was just out-of-order, that's all. I worried myself to nothing but I could feel that there is something unhealed inside my heart. That wound was the feeling of being so alone but Kid is here, he can be my healer, the one who will get me sane once again. _

The good thing is I haven't done a single mad thing, **yet**.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

I don't want to leave my reviewers and followers now, do I?

Please read and review! I beg ya!

Yours truly, Star.


	4. Home and Tranquility

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

"Say 'ahh'." The doctor, Stein, commanded and I do as I told for my welfare. He shone his flashlight on my mouth and nodded. I closed the gap of my mouth and scrutinized his face on my medical record. He wrote a few things and I could see a smirk come across his face. My hope suddenly aroused. Sweat trickled from my forehead. If this check-up went well I could go home. Oh. _Home._ Soul is there. He lived with me. _What will I do? _I can't just kick him out since he paid for the half of the apartment and where else would he go? He can't really stay in Black Star's place because their house is literally for two only. What about Kid? Would the _symmetry boy _let the guy Kid declared as "asymmetrical"? What am I thinking? I snorted inwardly. I don't really care about Soul's welfare anymore. _**Really? I thought you love him.**_ I was about to say a retort on this strange and taunting inner voice when Stein cleared his throat and look at me saying, "Well Maka, you can be discharge on Sunday." He declared. I let out a sigh of relief that I realize that I'm holding my breath. A smile easily spread on my face. I can really go home and the next thing in my to-do-list is _"kick Soul out of the apartment, whether I care about him or not." _Stein ruffled my ashy blonde hair, something he does in rare, occasional times like this. He left, closing the wooden door behind him. All I can hear now is the shuffling of paper and my and Ms. Marie's breathing. As if cue, I shouted "YES!" Ms. Marie knew that some time later I will outburst my giddiness so she wasn't a bit surprised. Once again, I repeat, **I'm definitely going home. **

_Death the Kid's POV:_

I sighed heavily. I can't believe I actually acknowledge our classes, in a word that normal teenagers commonly used in this kind of situation is, **bored. **I couldn't help but look at the clock every second and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Maybe the cause of my unusual actions is that I promise to visit Maka everyday during recess, lunch and dismissal of classes. The school bell rang, echoing the words "Ding dong, dead dong" on the barren hallways. The bell broke me from my train of thought and in one minute, I swung my book bag symmetrically on right shoulder and I was walking coolly on the hallway. The gang stared me dubiously but they let it go.

Sometimes when I walk at the hallway, I can see boys glaring at me or staring at awe while the girls swooned and gossiped me to one another. I ignored all their protests and requests and love letters, all I care about is a happy girl with both ponytails affixed on her head symmetrically and when she found or discovered a book, her emerald orbs glistened with excitement on filling up her head with adventures, mysteries, suspense, etc. Her name is Maka. I can't stop but notice that when she is happy, her Grigori Soul glow sending beams happiness to other people around her and it was true. She got that power. That magnetism. That charisma, that whatever she felt we will feel it too.

The people started to look at me like I was crazy or that something was out of place. I quickly snatched my pocket mirror and looked at my reflection. _Nothing._ But I now realized that I smiling. I chuckled and the people wouldn't let their stare waver and make me melt. I shrugged and started to program my feet to the infirmary on the second floor of DWMA.

I knock on the varnished door three times and waited for an answer. "Come in." Ms. Marie said in her usual sing song voice. I grasped the bronze doorknob and slowly swung the door open. As usual, Maka's curtain was covering her bed and her angelic face. Ms. Marie gave me a smile and I returned the gesture. I sauntered to her bed and peek. She looked at me confusingly and giggled on my silly action. I walked and sat beside her bed. "Good afternoon Ms. Albarn." I said. Maka giggled again and answered. "Well, good afternoon to you too Mr. Death the Kid. You're such a gentleman." She said and giggled again. I let out a boyish laugh and started to hand her the book I borrowed in the library just for her. She looked at it and I could see her eyes twinkled. The girl I love flipped open the book of "Alice in Wonderland" and smell the scent of old books. I loved the way she did that. "Thank you Kid!" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. I merely laughed and handed her my notes and the assignments that she missed during her stay in the infirmary. She scanned them all and mumbled a "thank you" to me. "So, what else did you do?" she asked me while reading her "Alice in Wonderland". "Most of the teachers lectured, we ran tracks on P.E. and did Art on Soul Calming class." I happily informed. Maka momentarily nodded.

She asked a lot of questions about her weapon partner, Soul. I can't the feeling of being down and a tad bit jealous. For the sake of Maka, I continued to plaster a _fake_ smile.

Ms. Marie peeked and smiled. The death scythe placed a plate of apples on her bed table with a small silver fork. "Stein said that you should eat apples to regain your energy and be healthier when you leave the infirmary on Sunday." The teacher left to resume her task on filing the medical records of the DWMA students. Maka ignored the apples and her eyes started to glisten with merriment. "Can I see your drawings?" She beamed the question. I momentarily hesitate but who can deny this cheerful girl? _An idiot, of course. _I handed her my sketch notebook and Maka flipped it open.

First, she looked at a sketch wherein I drew the DWMA. Then, she smiled when I drew the library. Maka saw my sketches of the Gallows, Liz and Patty, the sun, the moon, the stars, our different kinds of souls and lastly, the one I drew today is Maka. In the drawing, Maka was sitting on her infirmary bed, reading a book. Her hair was down and I put small, delicate details like the way her eyes glisten when she is in the climax of the story and the smile she wore when she was at near end of the story.

Maka beamed and said "Kid this so beautiful! I mean the drawing, not me." A blush crept on her cheeks because of what she said. I couldn't help but a laughed a bit and answered sweetly "You're more beautiful than the drawing itself Maka because no matter how hard I draw, I couldn't capture the beauty radiating around her." Her blush turned into a darker shade of red and hided her face on the sketchbook. "You can have the drawing Maka." I simply stated. She looked at me dubiously. Maka handed back the sketchbook and shook her head. "No." she mumbled and I noticed that her blush faded away and her face returned to its normal skin tone. She finally took the plate of apples and bite on the fruit. She savored the sweet taste of the red colored fruit and mumbled "delicious" while chewing. She offered me a bite and I reluctantly accepted. We talk the whole time, laughing with each other and I bid goodbye to her when it turned dark and promising to her that I would be back tomorrow.

I have to say the reason I drew her on Soul Calming class is because when I see her angelic face, I feel calm and at ease.

* * *

Star: Sorry for the late update :(( I have so many school work and consecutive days of exams.

Btw, we had Art class today and also my favorite book is "Alice in Wonderland."

I'm gonna make a twitter account, exclusively for updates, infos, etc. Follow me: TGStar_FF

Mikado: Well, here it is!

Maddie316: Well, you're so eager to read Soul being beaten by the two. Patience, my dear. You'll see ;)

Beautifully-Asymmetric: It's okay to use _Maka abandonment thing_ for your one-shot. Hope you mention me or my story on your one shot! XD

Kid Desperate for War: You may beat Soul but patience, just wait. I'll give you the cue! :)

R&R!


	5. Deadly Calm

Star: **For this whole story**, I own nothing except for the plot (partially)

* * *

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was 4:30 as I looked at the wall clock. I unintentionally fell asleep. I stretched my stiff limbs and yawned slightly. At this time of hour, most of the students went home. I smiled. I slowly stood up and wore my slippers. I draped on my shoulders the small blanket I found on my bed. I sneakily tiptoed across Ms. Marie's dozing figure on her desk table to the door. I creaked open the door and slid out. It's against the rules for a confined student in the infirmary to go out but what harm will do to just breathe in the afternoon breeze? I step out and embraced the light of the settling sun. It feels nice just to be outside and be with nature. But the world stood still and my tracks stop dead like when an engine overheated or ran out of gas.

There _he _was, standing on the edge of the stairs, looking down at the city. I have the urge to push him but I can't. I don't want to. _I still love him. _"Soul." I managed to squeak out. He jumped and looked at me hesitantly. "Maka." He said in his husky voice. The next thing that happened is that he hugged me. The one I _love_ hug me. I want to hug him back so _badly _but I felt that my arms are glued on my sides. Something stopped me… A_ little seedling that started to grow inside my heart _when I'm first laid my eyes on Kid. Who could have ever thought that such a _small thing_ would stop me? "I'm so sorry Maka." He whispered to my ear and that statement froze my entire body. I was not able to speak or to move. I felt like I was bewitched. _**Don't believe him. He's lying. He always lied to you. **_A voice echoed in my mind. It was **true.** "Maka?" my partner looked at me confusingly, boring his ruby eyes on my emerald ones. He looked concerned. I stared at his panicking figure and I could only hear his muffled voice. I felt nauseated.

"Maka?" another voice rang in my ears and my world started to revolve again and I was able to move. I could see Kid from the corner of my eye. I don't know what happen but I ran towards the Shinigami and buried my face on his fragrant black suit. He quickly embraced me and I could feel that his gaze affixed at Soul. "Did something happen?" The young Shinigami asked to my weapon partner. As his best friend, I know that when Kid is angry, he would be deadly calm and that's happening at this moment. "Nothing." Soul said in an arrogant tone and purposely bumped Kid when he went down the stairs. Everyone knew that you should not pick a fight with a Shinigami or you won't see the light of the day tomorrow.

_Death the Kid's POV: _

I was walking up the stairs to DWMA when I felt Maka's Grigori soul seemed to stop like a clock. I quickly ran up and saw that Soul was hugging her and I felt a bit disappointed. I guess I'll only be _just a friend. _I felt like I was stabbed on the heart. I couldn't breathe and think. I was like Maka, unable to move. I don't realized that I said "Maka." And she seemed to come back from her own world. I could her eyes pleading to be release. She ran towards me, her soft and shiny ashy blonde hair cascading and 'oomph', here she was, burying her face on my chest. I felt anger pour over me. How dare Soul break this fragile girl? She protected him from the kishin but he taken her for granted. _He is an idiot, after all. _"Did something happen?" I ask Soul. Maka knew very well that when I'm angry, I'm deadly calm. I won't let this pass. How dare he?! "Nothing." He answered back in an arrogant tone and I so want to punch him but Maka was more important. She was holding her dear life on my suit and I soften a bit. Soul purposely bumped me on the shoulder and left. He was smart not to pick up a fight with me. He sure remembered my first day here in DWMA. I shook my head from my reverie. Maka's soul and body are shaking. "Maka. It's okay. He's gone. He left." I whispered softly. She hesitantly looked up on my face and I could see dried tears on her angelic face. I softly brush my hand on her cheek and she slightly shivered.

I walked her to the infirmary and saw Ms. Marie, very hysterical and Dr. Stein with a stoic face. She was panicking when Maka disappeared. That's a good sign that Ms. Marie is panicking because according to the rules, no student was allowed to go out of the infirmary unless he/she was discharge by the said doctor. Also, since they were injured, they could easily be a target of a kishin or a witch. I laid Maka on her head, tuck the comforter under her chin and held her hand until she fell asleep. Ms. Marie and Dr. Stein had a small fight and a heated conversation. Ms. Marie, as clearly shown on her face, she was definitely losing patience and Dr. Stein, well, he's still Dr. Stein. Ms. Marie sighed in defeat and went towards me. "Thanks for finding her." She whispered hesitantly. "That's fine Ms. Marie. Maka said that she want to clear her thoughts before going back to sleep." I explained. Dr. Stein's glasses glimmered and he retorted, "A little bit of fresh air could have killed her! She is an open target!" He hit a nerve and I calmly explained, "She could defend herself." "In that state?!" the doctor answered back impatiently, anger mixing with his masculine voice. I'm losing my patience. "How could you?!" I accused "How could you think lowly of Maka?! She's very talented! You're the same as Soul! A jerk who can't see the best in people." I nearly shouted. He went silent and strolled outside slamming the door shut. Ms. Marie winced and looked apologetically at me. "Sorry Kid. Stein is like a second father to Maka since Spirit divorced with Kami." She explained. I sighed heavily. "That's alright Ms. Marie. I was so angry. I probably should leave. Enjoy your weekend Ms. Marie." I said and bowed slightly and releasing my hand from Maka's grip. I look at her one last time and saw fear scrutinized on her face. Ms. Marie bid goodbye and promised that she would tell Maka that I already left and I closed the door behind me, leaving without another word.

I soon went home, ate dinner as usual and here I am, lying on my bed. I pondered for a moment. _How could you think lowly of Maka?! She's very talented! You're the same as Soul! A jerk who can't see the best in people._ Those words started to echo in my head before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Star: Guys! I have a deal. I won't update unless there will be two reviews on the new chapter posted. Is that okay with you guys? It's only suggestion. Follow me guys on twitter: TGStar_FF :)))) Pwease? :3 Here's virtual cookie. Sorry about annoying you guys :((

R&R!


	6. If Only She Knew

Star: **For this whole story**, I own nothing except for the plot (partially)

* * *

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I hummed happily as I read "Alice in Wonderland". I can't help my body to jump up and down on my infirmary bed because of excitement. A smile plastered on my face that was so **wide**, you could consider it fake but _it's not._ It's a genuine smile. I looked at the calendar posted behind Ms. Marie's desk. I sighed happily. Today is _Sunday, the day where I will taste freedom._ I woke up earlier, feeling the giddiness boiling up inside my body. I'm very, very, very happy today that I don't care about the rest of the world. Just me and savoring taste of freedom _and Kid. _Whenever I mentioned his name, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart doing a somersault. Ms. Marie walked in and handed me a tray of breakfast. It looks delicious. "Thank you Ms. Marie!" I beamed with a smile. "You certainly want to go home, aren't you Maka, and you're very ecstatic too." She said with a smile equaling mine. I realized that my smile turned into a frown. _Soul_. That one name that can't stop to boggle my mind. "Are you alright Maka?" the bubbly teacher asked as she looked at me with worried sapphire orbs. I nodded and flashed a _now fake smile. _She smiled back and went back to her desk. I slowly eat the brown sausages, the sunny side up and the bacon. A perfect meal to start the day. I slowly gulped down the sweet, pulpy orange juice and sighed in content. My tummy was contented of the food I deposited. I placed the silver tray on the bedside table and then I got myself cozy on bed and started to read. I easily forgot about the "_home issue"._

I was stuck at the classic novel when Alice was meeting the Mad Hatter, when someone knocked on the wooden door. I slowly peeked from the book and saw mesmerizing golden orbs that glowed like the sun. _Kid._ He quickly noticed me and flashed a smile. I can't help but melt inside. I sighed dreamily. _Yuck! Since when did I become girly? _The thought make me want to vomit my breakfast. _Kid is just a friend. Besides, he loves Liz. _

_Death the Kid's POV:  
_

Maka is going to be discharge from the infirmary today so I decided to visit and help her out. _If only she knew how much I love her. _I would be head over heels. I strolled to the infirmary and knocked on the wooden door. As usual, Ms. Marie's sing-song voice said "Come in." I turned the bronze doorknob counter-clockwise and was greeted by the familiar scent of the infirmary. Maka, as usual, engrossed herself on the book I borrowed just for her. She stared from her book and emerald met gold. Whenever I see her emerald eyes, I could imagine the wide, green forest or the swaying grass on summer. I sighed happily. _I'm glad that I decline Honorable Father's arranged marriage proposals or I will make myself regret for the rest of my life, wasting those days when I met and love Maka. _I stride towards the direction to her bed and that make her smile glow even more than usual. "Enchante, mademoiselle Maka Albarn." I teased in a French accent. She giggled and her emerald eyes glowed in merriment. She closed her book shut and placed it on the bedside table. Maka clapped her hands and said, "Do you know what day today is?" I decided to play along. "No, why?" I said and grinned playfully. "It's Sunday, Kid and I'm going home." _My_ angel said enthusiastically but I saw a small flicker of sadness on her emerald eyes but it soon disappeared. We talked idly and then Dr. Stein entered the infirmary. The doctor didn't acknowledge me and handed Maka a form with his signature approving that she can be release from confinement in the infirmary. Maka yelled "Yehey!" and threw her hands in the air. I laughed at her childish gesture. I love to see Maka returned to her out going self but _not quite. _I could see madness lingering on her soul and I'm determined to wipe that insanity away from her Grigori Soul.

I went to her apartment to get her some clothes and undergarments (blushing in the process) even though she pleaded me not to. I cannot possibly let Maka walk on the street in her pajamas! She gave up and handed me their apartment key and luckily, I did not encounter Soul. I brought her a black t-shirt with a Shinigami on the center, denim pants and black Sperry and started to fly back to DWMA.

Ms. Marie shooed me outside the infirmary and let Maka changed. I leaned on the wall beside the door and closed my eyes, pondering my thoughts and focusing at Maka's Grigori soul at the same time. "YAHOO!" a shouted echoed in the hallway and I snapped my eyes open from my reverie. I clearly knew where that "yahoo!" came from. _Black Star. _The hollow-headed ninja jumped right in front of me and grinned widely. "Yo Kid! Where's Maka?" he asked in a loud voice. I was about to open my mouth and answer but he kicked the infirmary door open and my eyes went wide. _Maka is changing clothes for heaven's sake! Does Black Star even know how to knock before entering?!_ I gritted my teeth and went inside on the now-broken door. I'm **so** going to beat Black Star for breaking and entering but sadly I was too late. I saw Maka with her right arm stretched out while her left arm on the side and her hands formed into a fist. Maka's shirt was half way on her torso, above the belly button to be exact. Her ashy blonde hair was disheveled and in an uncombed state while Black Star is on the floor, knock out unconscious and had a bleeding nose. I almost laugh at the scene. Tsubaki came rushing inside and saw the mess, horror etching on her face. She repeatedly apologized to Ms. Marie on Black Star's behalf. Black Star was laid on the second empty and unoccupied infirmary bed. I fixed the door and put it back on its hinges and wipe Black Star's blood away that was unintentionally spilled on the floor. Ms. Marie thanked and apologized to me and I shrugged it off, saying it was no big deal. Maka regained her composure and fixed herself, combing her hair and fixing her shirt, to be exact. Tsubaki apologized to Maka for not visiting because they were off to long missions and heard about the tragic news when they got home the day of Liz's party when she woke up from a coma.

Many unexpected things had happened today.

_Short Maka's Albarn's POV:_

I felt sadness overwhelmed me. Tsubaki already knew that I was hospitalized but why did she not visit me earlier? I plastered a _fake smile _on my face as she continued to blabbed her apology. I merely shrugged it off. I desperately wanted to run away from her and cried my eyes out inside a deep dark hole. _How could they? They forgot about me! Am I unimportant to them? Do I look useless? I'm so alone. __**No you're not. **_A voice echoed inside my head. It's right. _Kid is with me. I'm more than thankful that he was at my side __**that **__whole time when I felt so alone and neglected by the others. Maybe, on Kid's golden eyes, he saw me as someone important and special that would never be forgotten of. Just maybe… Pfft, damn wishful thinking._

Oh Maka, if you only knew how important and special you are to Kid.

* * *

Star: Here is your long-awaited chappie! Whoops! I thought that I will finish this chapter tomorrow. My bad! Ideas started to jam my head so I type it before I forgot it.

Btw, if you like Shaman King, please read my stories! Look it up on my profile. Thanks!

R&R my dear readers!


	7. Compliments

Star: **For this whole story**, I own nothing except for the plot (partially)

* * *

Two teenagers strolled through the abandoned streets of Death City as the drowsing sun started to set and handing the stage to a mad moon. Their shadows look like they're leaning on the other. As the (_still)_ friends walked side by side, they don't know that the sun wished that they would be finally together before lulled itself to sleep.

_Death the Kid's POV:_

Mm. I sighed. Maka's glowing face seemed to brighten my day even more. I can observe her all day. The way her lips curved into a symmetrical smile. The way her ponytails jumped up and down when she got excited. The way her emerald eyes glistened when she found something interesting. The way she tilt her head when she was confused or clueless was the cutest thing for me. And lastly, the way she said my name with her melodious voice. I sighed again. She turned around and looked at me dubiously. "Is something wrong, Kiddo?" she asked. I gave away a laugh. "Nothing. It's just you're even more beautiful when you smile. You should smile more often." I said. All of it is the whole truth. I'm not teasing, making her fall for me or _woo_ her. _Woo?! I would never ever woo Maka._ All I want is to wait for her. _Time will tell_, as my Honorable Father used to say. I noticed her face turned into a whole new shade of red. "T—thanks." She stuttered. That made me fall in love with her more. The way she stuttered makes her more adorable. I groaned inwardly. _I'm being cheesy and girly. _

"The way your eyebrows knitted and the way you write furiously scribbled everything Dr. Stein had said in class makes you adorable." I said in a smirk. _Another._ She blushed even more, seemed to appreciate my compliments. As we walk to her apartment, I started to do that. I would tell why I fell for her in an oblivious way. To make her understand why I chose her instead of the other girls. "The way you dress in simplicity makes you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." _ I don't like girls who wore skimpy dresses. _It's not about what you _show _them but the way you act towards them. "You're an independent girl." I said. I don't want girls who depend themselves on their boyfriends. I want someone who can fight and stand for herself. To be able to fight. "The strongest I have ever seen that make me stop and watch in awe. I—..." I paused and mumbled quietly that nobody will ever hear, even the setting sun, _"I love you." _"Pardon?" she asked with a confused expression her lovely face. Her skin tone turned back to normal."Nothing." I said innocently. She pouted playfully and I realized that I was climbing the apartment's stairs.

When I'm with her, time and space will stop. When I'm with her, I don't care about the rest of the world. As we headed upstairs_, I'm in my own little world right now, lost in thought, staring into space and riding the train of thought. Sometimes, I ask to myself,__** "Would Maka return my feelings?" **__But I don't care what the answer is; I would sacrifice my own happiness for her, just to_ _see her smile and hand in hand with the **lucky** guy she loved._

* * *

Star: Short but I hope you appreciate this like the way Maka appreciate Kid's compliments.

Hope to hear your thoughts.

R&R my dear readers, followers and the readers who favorited this story!


	8. Reminisced

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I fumbled with the keys in my hand as I try to place it inside the rusted keyhole. My palms are sweaty and I'm quite shaking. _Kid is acting different today. _He looked far away, deep in thought. Earlier, Kid mumbled something that I faintly heard. I remember hearing the letters "lo". _What's that supposed to mean? _I pushed my thoughts away and turned the rusted doorknob.

I could smell a horrifying scent. The door slowly swung open revealing, a **mess. **Clothes sprawled across the room. The leftover food was forgotten. Dust all over the furniture. I heaved a sigh, then shouting the _damn _name of the culprit, "SOUL!" It shook the whole apartment but no one had bothered to pry what was happening. They were used to this occasional screaming. Soul came out of his room, looking bewildered while turning his head side to side to see if there was a burglar or a kishin. He sighed in relief but stiffened when he saw me. I was tapping my foot impatiently while my arms were crossed on my chest. My weapon partner looked at me sheepishly, trying to think of an excuse or a _lie. _The word stabbed my heart. He had done that to me many times. I have too many unhealed wounds on my heart. I don't want to risk any more damage to my fragile organ. "Maka, will you please calm down, you just gotten out from the infirmary." He said in an exasperated yet soothing voice. I merely scoffed at him and continued to shot glares at him. Soon, Soul mumbled a "Yes ma'am." and got out a broom from the small closet. He quickly understood that I'm ordering him to clean his mess up. At least, something never changed. Suddenly, I smacked my head mentally. _I forgot about Kid! _Frantically, I turned around and saw him, still staring into space. I sighed in relief. _Good thing, he didn't have an OCD fit. _I slowly close the door, making squeaky sounds in the process. I walked towards him and feebly sway my right hand for his eyes to see, trying to break him from his thoughts. He jerked and looked dreamily at me. "Maka." The Shinigami softly whispered. My heart skipped a beat. "Kid, we're here." I said awkwardly. Kid let out a small laugh before smiling at me. "Sorry about that. I was merely lost in thought. Adieu, mademoiselle Maka Albarn." He said in a curtsy voice and bowed gentlemanly, holding my left hand and planting a kiss on it. For sure, my face turned into a whole new shade of scarlet. He flashed a _symmetrical_ smile again and turned around, waving his left hand as he descended the apartment stairs. _Maybe… Just maybe, I'm starting to fall in love with him. _Pfft, damn optimism.

_Death the Kid's POV:_

I hummed happily as I started to head home. I was giddy and anxious at the same time. My feet lead me to the old playground. A grin started to form on my face. I sat on my usual spot on the swing while holding the rusting chains. A breeze suddenly caressed my warm cheeks.

My gold eyes went wide as saucers. It was like I had just stepped on a time machine. I could feel Father Time's cloak wrapping around my stiffen body. Do you know that feeling that you get when you were like watching the past? Flashing through my eyes, was my childhood. Muffled laughter echoed in my ears. My early years started to unravel as I merely watched the past while I was affixed on the swing.

This is the start of friendship that leaded to love.

"_Come on Maka! As I've said many times, you can't catch up with the Great Black Star!" an obnoxious blue haired boy stated to the ponytailed girl. Maka, the ponytailed girl, pouted and tried her best to outrun the loud, obnoxious boy. They were running around in the playground. Their chaperones, both famous meister and weapon, Sid and Spirit laughed at the scene and continued their adult talk. However, they didn't notice the new arrival. _

_**6-year-old Death the Kid's POV:**_

_I was standing there behind the tree._ _I was wearing a white-collar shirt, a black tie, and black shorts with overall straps, white stockings, and black shoes. I was fascinated at the ponytailed girl. She was cute. Her ponytails bounced as she tried to chase, Black Star, as my Honorable Father informed me. She had the most amazing laugh I ever heard. The girl looked adorable when she pouted. They continue to chase each other until they got exhausted. I was hiding my presence behind a tree. I don't want to be acknowledged. My true purpose is only to observe a certain ashy blonde headed lass. _

_My Honorable Father always say that Maka, (I think that's her name) was the most adorable girl he had ever seen and I sided his opinion. Being ignorant of the outside world, I sneaked out from my training just to see for myself how adorable this girl is. I could not approach her since she was with Black Star. Maka adored the young ninja. Jealousy started to arouse inside my body and sighed heavily. I rode my Beelzebub, a gift that my father gave me when I was five years old, and headed to DWMA's Death Room. _

_I hesitantly knocked on the door but I do not have the courage to run away since my Honorable Father already knew that I was here. I slowly walked through the narrow hallway that was made of thousands of blood-red beheading contraptions. I saw my Honorable Father standing on the center of the Death Room facing the mirror, seemed to be squinting at his own reflection. "Kid, why did you skip your training?" He said in a deadly serious tone, not like the usual cheery voice he used among the presence of his comrades. "I wanted to see Maka." I stammer and began to fidget on my spot. My father turned around and his mask seemed to calm down. He clapped his big gloves and grinned at me! "Aww! How sweet!" he exclaimed using his high-pitched voice. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I was going to be punished. The old Shinigami shook his right index finger and said, "Kiddo, next time when you want to see Maka, you should finish your training first." "Yes, Honorable Father." I answered in a polite tone. "Good. Good. Now run along. Maybe you can meet Maka on the way to the Gallows!" My father said and shooed me. My eyes started to glimmer in excitement! I'm overjoyed. I get to see Maka every day after training! _

_I sat on the swing, looking down on the sanded floor. The sun started to set and the playground was empty. I feebly swayed on the swing, still looking down. This day is very unfortunate. Maka was not at the park and kids started to run when they saw me. Being the son of the Shinigami has its flaws. I have no friends. Two polished baby-doll pink shoes aligned with my black ones. I slowly look up and was mesmerized by two emerald orbs. __**Maka. **__"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Hello." I answered. She held out her small hand, "I'm Maka!" I took her hand into mine and replied, "I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid." and shook hands with her. Her eyes started to glistened. "You must be Uncle Death's son! Glad to meet you! I always heard stories about you from Mama and Papa." Maka said. I still did not let of her hand merely nodded. "Where are your friends?" The girl asked. I shook my head and mumbled, "I don't have any friends." as I cringed at what happened earlier. Her emerald eyes looked sympathetically at me and frowned a bit. She snapped her other hand and her eyes started to glisten again and a smile started to curve on her lips as if she had a brilliant idea. "If you don't have any friends, then I can be your first friend so can I be your friend? Do you want to play with me? We still have a couple of hours before dark." She offered. I nodded once again, answering both her questions, enjoying this newfound, strange feeling when our hands intertwined. _

_As the days go by, I feel strange when I play with Maka after training. I consult my father about this strange feeling and he answered my question in one word, "Love." The word seemed foreign to my tongue but as I grew older, I now realized what that word means._

_Short Present Death the Kid's POV:_

I stood up from my swing and smiled. Whenever I sat on that usual spot, I reminisced about the past. How I met Maka. It always brings back memories. I started to head home. When I opened the two big black doors of the Gallows, the Thompson sisters looked oddly at me. "Hold on! What's with that smile?! Did something happen?" the elder Thompson sister demanded for an answer and ranted many questions but I ignored it all. I don't care. I would not remove the smile on my face because it indicates how much I love the adorable bookworm that resides just 15 blocks away.

* * *

Star: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you're not confused of the chapter. Kid just reminisce his past, that's all. I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter. I did this in one seating with no eating breaks or anything. Hope you understand. o.O

Read and Review my dear readers, followers and the ones who favorite this story!


	9. Seven Aces

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

_So many eyes…_ I gulped slightly and clutched my book very hard, holding for dear life. I could almost feel my nails digging into the cover of the library book. So many students staring at me curiously and that made me very uneasy. They were not used to see me without _him. _Usually, they would see the meister and weapon that defeated the Kishin Asura, always side by side but not today, not anymore. I sighed heavily. Last night didn't go very well as I thought it would.

_Flashback:_

_I slam the door shut when Kid had left. I felt melancholic without him. Soul hastily cleaned the apartment due to his growling stomach. Whenever it growl, I let out a small giggle and he would playfully glare at me. I miss the good old days but I won't fall anymore. I won't fall for his tricks, his smirk, his 'coolness', his devotion to protect me, his lies, and his jokes. _

_He sat down on his usual spot on our small dining table and sighed in relief. Our apartment block was squeaky clean. I baked lasagna for dinner and we ate in silence. The silence was suffocating and I almost choked on the delicious Italian food. "Soul." I mumbled. He looked at me with his dreamy ruby eyes and I almost fall again on his charms. "Yes, Maka?" My partner said in a very soft voice, soft as silk actually. "I was wondering if you can… You know…" I stammered. I had planned this all in my head but I can't seem to say the words to Soul. "I can what, Maka?" he said in utterly distinguishable curious voice. "I was wondering if you can find another place to stay, much more nearer to DWMA because you're a scythe who have been given honor and privilege by Lord Death and all and you're probably needed in case there was an emergency or something."There I'd said it all. I could feel the burden lifting off from my shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow at me and uttered in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?". I shook my head, indicating a no. His eyebrows slowly furrowed as if thinking on how to answer back at me. One thing you should know about me is that I always keep my promises and held on to my decisions, never ever turning back and refusing to give up that easily. "Why?" he muttered. "I have told you already!" I almost shouted. He squint his ruby eyes, trying to figure me out. "Is this about Kid?!" He accused. "No and don't ever drag in Kid to our fights!" I shouted, slamming my hand on the dining table. I'm disgracing the food but anger took the best of me. "You're defending him!" Soul pointed his index finger between my eyes. I harshly shook his finger on my face. "I'm not leaving and that's final!" he continued and stomped to his bedroom, slamming the blue door very hard that it shook the whole apartment. I sighed heavily and sat again on my chair in front of the dining table, staring at the empty chair and cold and untouched lasagna of Soul. _

_Flashback ended…_

I pushed the memory into the deepest part of my brain. I stopped in front of the brown door and sighed heavily again while holding the doorknob. I stared at the sign screwed on the wall and gladly, I was at the right room. _Class Crescent Moon. _I gulped and turned the doorknob, ready to embrace the millions of questions and chaos.

"MAKA! Where have you been?! You've been absent for two days!" Liz shouted. I merely rolled my eyes. Did she forget that I was side by side with her in the infirmary?! "Normally, you wouldn't skip because you wanted a perfect attendance and been absent for two days is very unusual! Where is Soul, by the way? Why isn't he with you?!" Liz continued to blab millions of questions that are impossible to answer at the same time. Somebody tapped her shoulder and I smiled. "Liz, did you even notice that Maka was with you in the infirmary? She was confined too, you know." Death the Kid said in a slight manner of sarcasm. Liz's face turned beet red and the whole class laughed and she instead said, "Maka! Are you still hurt? Are you okay?! Why didn't you told me?" she frantically asked again. _It's because you wouldn't even remember and you wouldn't even give me the chance to even say it because you would blabber on and on about how you got a witch soul. _Kid dragged her to their usual before she bombarded me with another round of questions. Half of class asked, "What happened Maka?" and I would story tell about the fight with the Kishin and how Soul was knocked out when the Kishin literally lay only one finger on him and they would bombarded many questions about how I was able to fight and defend myself or how I had turned into a scythe and I would answer them uninterestedly. This day is going to be sooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I was saved by Dr. Stein as he entered the classroom, fall face flat as he was tripped on the door while riding his usual gray and white chair, cleared his throat, opened a thin book and set out our tools for yet another again, dissecting a near to extinction animal. I face palmed mentally.

Lunch time…

_Ding-dong, dead-dong! _The school bell echoed and the students ran out of their classroom, causing havoc in the hallways. I packed my book bag and headed to the cafeteria to meet the usual gang. I haven't seen Soul since the start of the class and I don't really care. I was lost in thought as I bumped into someone. I heard a loud 'thump' and gasped. A wisp of white hair cascaded on the floor. Sheets of papers feebly swayed as they hit the floor too, like their owner who was carrying them. "I'm very sorry!" I said as I hold my book bag on my other hand and offered my other one to the girl I have bumped. She gripped my hand and I pulled her upwards. The girl fixed her hair and I noticed that I haven't met her before or I can't really remember who she is. "That's alright Senior Maka." She said with a smile and started to pick up the papers that were blown by the impact of our bump. I helped her and handed her the rest of the papers. She thanked me again with her usual smile. _Oh, now I get it. She was one year level before me. She was a junior. One from the "Sun" sections. _"What's your name?" I asked. The junior let out a boisterous laugh and her sapphire-colored eyes glistened in the sun. "Senior Maka, you forgot me! Oh well, that can't help anyway. My name is Ace." The girl named "Ace" said. I placed my index finger on my temple and closed my eyes tight, thinking hard. _Ace. Ace. Ace. _I repeated her name inside my head and then it hit me! I snapped my fingers and bumped my gloved palm in realization. "You're the girl Kid declared as asymmetrical!" I said. She giggled. "That's right." She said and winked at me.

_Flashback:_

_2 years ago…_

_Kid and I are walking in the hallway and talking idly as we make our way to the cafeteria. I was about to retort a smart fact when I saw a girl, about my age with white hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled at me as if I was not a stranger to her eyes. We both halted and Kid's eyebrow twitched. He pointed his index finger on her face and declared, "She is asymmetrical!" Kid started to have a OCD fit and started to shout, "Trash! Garbage! Kill me now!" and kneeled on the ground. The students passing by looked at him angrily and shrugged, getting used to Kid's OCD fits. I ignored him to his fit and I let out my hand. "I'm Maka Albarn. Scythe technician. E.A.T. Class. Class Crescent Moon and a sophomore. Glad to meet you!" I introduced myself and smiled. She giggled and shook my gloved hand with her ivory ones. "My name is Ace. Katana technician. E.A.T. Class too. Class Midnight Sun and a freshman." Ace introduced herself in the same way I did. We let go of each other's hand and talk a bit. "His name is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, we are from the same class and please don't mind him, he's having a OCD fit. He is very obsessed with symmetry and found you asymmetrical and please don't take it as mockery. It was compliment because well, nobody is perfect, even him." I said and pointed my thumb on Kid who was still muttering to himself in the corner of the wall. Ace laughed. "Well Senior Maka, it's best to be heading on my way now. Goodbye Senior Maka!" she waved her hand, "It's Maka! Please don't call me Senior Maka. I feel too old."I said and she giggled before disappearing as she round off on the corner. I smiled and noticed Kid had finished with his OCD fit and was now beside me, straightening his symmetrically wrinkled blazer. "She's beautiful, Ace, I mean." I mumbled. Kid scoffed and continued, "But she is asymmetrical." We headed on our way and I laughed on Kid's weird antics. I never found out the reason why Kid said that she was asymmetrical. _

_Flashback ended… _

"You're not asymmetrical. You're beautiful, you know." I declared out loud. She laughed again and tapped my shoulder. "Thank you Senior Maka but I'm not beautiful as you are because someone's golden orbs can't take his eyes off you." She riddled. _What does she mean by that?_ "It's best to be heading on my way now. Good day Senior Maka!" Ace playfully teased and I exclaimed. "Stop that!" I complained and she giggled once more before disappearing as she round off the corner like the last time we've met.

**What Ace had told is true. Someone can't take his eyes off on Maka and he is a certain Shinigami right around the corner, watching carefully, hiding his presence completely and smiling to himself as he watched the lovely scene unfold about how **_**long have been**_** friends reunite once more.**

* * *

Star: Hey folks! Sorry for the inconvenience! Here is the long awaited chappie! Sorry guys because I didn't add up a Death the Kid POV. Please wait patiently for the next chapter because I have an exam in Mandarin tomorrow, we have finals next next week and also we have so many projects. Hope you understand guys!

Who is this Ace? Clue: She is one of my reviewers! She found my story an inspiration to make her own one shot!

Don't worry people, I will give you **ALL** an appearance here in my story. Btw, how many chapters **in total** do you want me to write to complete this story? Please pick a number below 30.

Read and review my fellow readers and writers! I want to hear your thoughts about this chappie and please don't accuse me for having favoritism. I'M INNOCENT!


	10. Secrets Started to Unravel

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I sighed in content. You could smell the old books lingering in your noses. The DWMA library has 8 floors, courtesy of the son of Lord Death and my best friend, Death the Kid.

The first floor was filled with most of the students because they were lazy to climb the rounding stairs and also the shelves were filled and updated with new published books that aren't sold in the stores yet.

The second floor is where you find new and old newspapers, magazines, comics and mangas. Most boys who loved to read comics and manga and teachers who loved to read newspapers and magazines who wanted to be updated with the news stayed there in that specific floor.

The third floor is very, very and I mean very, very messy. It was filled with towers of books that haven't been categorized yet and was stacked for future alphabetizing and sectioning which gives Kid much irritation and gave him a OCD fit every time we climb the stairs and past that floor. The girls who have 'boyfriend' problems stayed there to weep in silent because no one dared to go up there, afraid of collecting dust and the tower of books that are nearly collapsing.

The fourth floor has few students in it who wanted peace in studying. The shelves were filled with thousands of references for home works and research papers. Dr. Stein stayed there most of time, blowing smoke from his cigarette, researching random stuff about dissecting when he doesn't classes and the students, well as usual, were afraid to go near him because of flying scalpels due to disturbance.

The fifth floor has few students who wanted to have a private conversation or simply wanted to find an interesting book to borrow and take home with them. Sometimes I spend most of time in this floor, finding the right book to read at the moment and which suits my emotion and situation in that day.

The sixth floor is very, very barren. No one dared to come up there because of the _cursed books. _Lord Death inflicted a spell on the books in which when you open them, a face would roared and roared like it's trying to break free. It is rumored that Lord Death hides secret information in that section. Most students were terrified and never come up, afraid of getting a detention for opening a book but I tried it one time, to see if the students were telling the truth because I don't believe in such things if I didn't see it for myself. I tried to open a random book but nothing happen.

It makes me confused at that time and went to the Death Room to ask Lord Death. He merely chuckled, obviously mischief and amusement painted on his mask, "Well, Maka. It's just a secret between you and me, okay?" I nodded furiously, curiosity taking the best of me. I lean in, desperately wanted to reach his height and he leaned down near my hearing level, whispering in my ear, "Let's just say," He paused for a moment for a dramatic effect and suspense arousing inside of me, "that section is for you." I looked at him dubiously and hugged him at the same time. "Thank you so much Uncle!" I shrieked. I jumped in joy. It's very often when I called Lord Death "Uncle". From that moment on I started to hang out on that floor and the students would look at me curiously and incredulously because I wasn't affected and scared with the "_cursed books". _I simply smiled at them and continue reading my book.

I never seen the seventh floor because Kid forbids me because the number of the floor is uneven and asymmetrical so I don't know how it looks but some say that it was empty. The shelves were empty too because it is said that the books in the third floor will be moved, alphabetized and categorized there.

The eighth floor was my very favorite! It was filled with many history books. No one come up here because they're lazy to climb the stairs and "Who would want to read boring history?" They always say but I don't care about their statements, opinion or complaints in this floor because I loved it here. It's like my very own spot.

I would sit between the two humongous shelves and would put on my light blue headphones on my ears. It was a gift from my mother who FedExed it here in Death City on my birthday. I was overjoyed that she remembered my birthday and loved it ever since but sadly the package has no return address meaning that she don't trust me with her **exact** location. I popped open my favorite book here in this floor and started to read through the yellowish old pages.

_The Greatest Battles of All_

"_Centuries ago, the land was very peaceful with lush green trees to merry little children running through the grassy space but war soon stood upon their doorsteps. No one knew why they had a war but they fought valiantly and the Shinigami's league had won the battle but no one knew what the cause of the war is. It was soon forgotten, hiding in the shadows. It became a legend and turned into myths but the elders can't easily have forgotten their terrible and dark past. They say that it started with love. Two different creatures that were nemeses since the world was created. A witch and a Shinigami. One who bears with emerald orbs and the other, golden. They love the other, forgetting that they were nemeses and bound to fight each other through their years and will not stop, unless one had fallen. What they were doing was against the laws of balance or even against to their sides but one did not care and other become forlorn as she was betraying her league. The Shinigami desperately wanted the witch to accept his love but the witch had something more to think about. Reputation. The Shinigami went mad and declared a war impulsively and the witches easily accepted for they were not willing to give up the fight. But secret affairs often happened and at the eve of battle, even though he was mad, the Shinigami proposed and the witch secretly accepted but nothing goes well of their plans for the head witch ordered to spy the soon to be betrothed. Secrets started to unravel. Wrath started to aroused. War started to unfold and they were eternally cursed to be separated and not to even hold the hand of your dearest until the end of time. The spell cannot be broken and history will always repeat itself but a great sorcerer prophesied that "In a winter, the curse will be lifted by a man with ruby eyes."The Shinigami and the witches laughed mockingly at the great sorcerer and did not believe him. The two leagues agreed to behead the man with a great source of magic but before he died, he left them with three spine-chilling words that were not forgotten and was pass through generations, "I'm always right." _

I felt shivers in my spine as I read through the words. _What had happened with the curse? Is it still unbroken? Who is man with ruby eyes? _Questions started to form in my mind and I could not seem to articulate why the book was titled _"The Greatest Battles of All"._ Now that I have noticed it, there was no specific author indicated on the front or on the spine of the book. A shadow fuzzed the words in my books and I glared at the said shadow casting on the pages. Odd, no one ever comes here except for me but I was terribly wrong. I look up to say a smart retort with the owner of the shadow but my heart stop as I look at the mesmerizing golden orbs. _Golden. _"Kid." I uttered. He smiled at me, indicating that I was correct. I hang my _still-playing_ headphones on my neck and smiled at him. "Maka, I noticed that you very like that spot." He informed. "Yeah. It's my spot." I answered back. Kid put his hand on his chin and repeated, "My spot." in whispery words. He let out a helping hand and I gladly accepted it, pulling me upwards and helping me regain my balance to stand. I shook off the dust on my black coat and he handed me the book. Kid noticed the title and grinned. "You like '_The Greatest Battles of All'?" _He asked. I nodded.

"So Kid, where is your spot?" I asked, not thinking on what I had just said. He looked at me dubiously and quickly covered it with a smile. "Come, I'll show you." He offered once again his hand I took it. I completely trust him. We walk on the farthest corner of the eighth floor of the library and stopped in front of a wall. I looked at him, very befuddled but he smiled once again and pushed a button on the floor, revealing a secret passage. My expression went from befuddled to gape. He leads to the slippery staircase, sometimes I noticed myself slipping but before it's too late, Kid managed to catch up me before I fell to the dark abyss of the stairs. I blushed in embarrassment because of my clumsiness. Soon we came into a halt in front of a rusted iron door and I noticed that I was holding my breath a long ago. I concluded that we are in the attic of one of the towers of DWMA. Kid got something out of his pocket and it seems to be a key. The key was really old with intricate carvings. On the bow of the key was a Shinigami skull itself and the blade of the key was couture made into a letter 'K'. I guessed that this room is own by Kid. "So what's in-" but before I could finish my question, he put his left index finger on my lips, hushing me. I nodded and he put the key inside the keyhole and he turned it. I could hear a satisfying _click_ sound and Kid smiled once again. _He always smiles._He whispered, "This is my spot." Before exerting force on pushing the rusted iron door and I was blinded by too much brightness.

* * *

Star: Here it is, the much long awaited chappie you've been waiting for so long! Hahaha, too much redundant. Cliffhanger! Ikr. After next week, I'm free and I can update earlier! Okay, _The Greatest Battles of All _is somewhat related to our story. Who would want my boring story without a little twist? Is that okay with you guys? Btw, what Maka had read is a part of the story so beware of the next awesome chappies! Okay, someone reviewed that I should make 100 chapters! Maybe I'll try it but I'm not sure, but this story can have a sequel or I'll write many KiMa stories! How about that?

Read and review my fellow readers, writers, reviewers, followers and the one who favorite this story!


	11. History Does Repeat Itself

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I was blinded with too much brightness. My eyesight obscured and I staggered a bit but I felt a warm hand (assuming that it was Kid) holds my gloved one, balancing me from the shock and the dizziness from being temporarily blind.

Slowly, my eyesight focused and cleared and I heard a gasp but it was from my mouth. I could see crystals everywhere. The sun was shining upon them, creating various sizes of rainbows. I gasped once again in amazement. High above the ceiling, were covered with crystals, the walls, everything! I walk towards a wall and I could see my reflection crystal clear. I touched the most expensive and hardest gem on earth and it felt cool even though I wore a white glove but a sudden spark jolted into my body, _figuratively_, making me hastily removed my hand from the touch. Something flashed on my mind. _A fragment of a memory. _"Do you like it? My spot, I mean." Someone had said and I jumped slightly but suppressed it easily. I forgot that Kid was there. I turned around and let out a smile, the one that shows appreciation and I nodded cheerfully. "No!" I paused and he looked at me sadly. "I love it!" I beamed and he let out his adorable chuckle. _Did I just think his chuckle was adorable?! _"Good. My Honorable father had made for me when I was, sadly, seven years old." His shoulders drooped down because of mentioning the uneven and asymmetrical number that he despised. "It's made of magic, you see." He explained. "What does it do?" I said, my green filled what seems to be curiosity. There are so many reflections that make my head very dizzy but I need to focus for Kid. He chuckled once again at my eagerness and continued, "It can change the scenery." _Oh. _Kid let out what seem to be a slip of paper, the size of a bookmark to be exact, and a back and next button were drawn on it. The two buttons glowed with black purple color making it seems that it was made from dark magic but actually it was made from Shinigami magic.

You can identify magic by looking at the colors the caster is emitting. Shinigami cast a black and purple magic, Medusa can produce black and yellow magic and Blair can cast light purple magic. I had read it from a history book once. Kid pressed the next button and I gasped for the third time this day.

The scenery turned into a light blue sky. Wisps of white clouds were everywhere and when I touched them, I could feel touching the actual cloud. I looked down and gasped for the fourth time this day. It seems to like I was flying in the sky. I could notice from my peripheral vision that Kid is staring at me amusingly. He then pushed the next button and now that I'd noticed, I usually gasped.

The scenery changed into a field with a wide grassy space and an old cherry blossom tree on the center. I lay down and I could feel the grass upon my skin. It felt real. The way the grass tickled your nose. The flying butterflies and even the scent of the cherry blossoms that fell on the lush green grass and swayed feebly as the breeze blew.

I looked again at Kid and I saw him smiling, merriment glistened on his golden orbs. He changed the scenery to the original one, the crystals. I felt like I'm in one of the rooms of an Ice castle. I suddenly quirked my eyebrow as I look at the ceiling, made out of crystal. I felt like I'm forgetting something. I sat up and stood and headed towards the crystal wall. I touched it once again and a short flashback started to play on my mind.

"_Let's go Ms. Maka." A voice had said. The voice seemed to be gentlemanly and soft but childlike at the same time. I dropped his hand momentarily. "Don't call me Miss! We're about the same age, you know." I crossed my arms on my chest and pouted at the shadow, squinting my eyes on him. "Sorry but I was merely being polite, Ms-." The voice stopped as I glared at him once again. "Maka." The voice said without a 'Miss' and I smiled contentedly at him. He held my hand once again and he started to lead me to the library and my eyes beamed with joy. We were climbing the rounding stairs. He seemed to be leading me to the top floor and I obediently obliged. We stop in front of a wall and I look at him quizzically. He merely smiled at me and pushed a button on the floor, revealing a secret passage on the process. My eyes seemed to be filled with liquid curiosity as he led me through the stairs. The stairs were very slippery and I sometimes slipped but he would catch me before I scrape my knee. We came into a halt and stood in front of a shiny iron door and he let out a bronze key with a Shinigami skull as the bow of the key and put it inside the slot of the iron door and turned it around, hearing a satisfying 'click' sound. He exerted force into opening the door and I gasped. The walls and the ceiling were covered by crystals! I twirled at the center of the room and he looked at me amusingly. "This is amazing!" I shouted and the words echoed inside the hollow room. "Indeed." He simply said. "This is much better than my spot." I said enthusiastically. "It could be-." _The voice suddenly muffled and before I knew it, the flashback ended and I was back into reality.

I held my head as I feel a headache coming on the way. I tried to think hard on what the shadow had said at that moment before the flashback ended but the more I think hard about it, it seems to make headache much worse. I could hear Kid's muffled words and I looked confusingly at him. My vision slightly blurred and I feel like I'm going to faint. "What's that?" I asked, still clutching on my head. "Oh Maka, I said that if you want, it could be…" Kid stopped and I looked shockingly at him! It's the same thing the shadow had said in my flashback. _Please let Kid finish the sentence! I don't want to forget! _"Our spot." He continued and the flashback continued once again in my mind as if the Kid's sentence was the 'play' button making the flashback play again.

"_It could be our spot." The voice had said to me. My eyes went wide as saucers. "Are you kidding me?!"I asked in disbelief. The shadow merely shook his head. I could feel hot tears started to form on the corner of my eyes and the shadow seemed to looked at me worriedly at my sudden silent outburst. I sprinted towards him and hugging him in the process. "I would love to! This would be our spot forever." I said and the shadow hugged me back and I let my tears of joy flow and dripped on his collar shirt making it damp. _

Then it hit me! It started to click inside my head. Like a missing piece of the puzzle. The rusting gears started to turn and worked slowly to start the cobwebbed engine. Realization had thrown a rock on me. _What other sentence would I have to say to make me realize the fact that the shadow in my flashback is none other than Kid! _I mentally slapped my palm on my face. A plan started to form inside my head. Automatically, tears started to form at the corners of my eyes and like the same, Kid looked at me worriedly. I sprinted towards him and hugged him in the process. "I would love to! This would be our spot forever." I said the exact same words that I had said when I was a kid and Kid would flash his smile every time I'm with him and him with me.

_Very Short Death the Kid's POV:_

I laughed silently that I could only hear. Maka was still in my arms, her chin rested on my shoulder while her tears continuously fall on my black blazer. Maka did remembered! This was the happiest day of my life! History **does **repeat itself. I was starting to feel disappointed because I thought Maka would not remember the day when I first showed her this room when we're seven years old. I don't care if Maka is only my best friend and she end up with Soul, all I want is to make and see her happy.

**Kid, be careful of what you say because history might really repeat itself like what had happen centuries ago.**

* * *

Star: Ohhhhhh. Here it is! Did it stop your pondering on what's going to happen next?

Your reviews make me so happy so I write an early uploaded chapter **for all of you** before I take my exams on Wednesday and Thursday.

I'm very sorry if Kid had short POVs but on the next chappies, I will make his POVs longer, definitely!

Okay guys, News Flash: **Not really sure** but I started planning inside my head and decided to write a sequel after I finish this story **OR **I would make other KiMa stories, it's either one shot or with chapters!

Tell me your thoughts for this chappie!

Read and review my dear readers, followers, and the ones who favorite this story! Come on!


	12. Intricate Designs of the Gallows

_Death the Kid's POV:_

The two Thompson sisters looked at me oddly when I went home _that day _at the library. They looked at me incredulously as if I was mad or had grown two heads but I was just wearing a goofy smile at that time. "Kiddddddddddddddddddddd!" The elder Thompson sister whined while the younger laughed at her sister's rare pleading assault. Liz started to kneel and clap her hands comically, pleading in front of me to tell her why I went home late and wore goofy smiles all the time. I merely shrugged and ignored her every time she asked because why bother? Liz would know sooner or later anyway because she was the "Queen of Gossip" as she said herself with full of pride.

After we ate a scrumptious and perfectly arranged dinner, I passed the movie marathon in which I received another incredulous look from the Thompson sisters. Normally I would accept and hang out with the girls but I passed because I don't want to get tease if we're going to watch _another _sappy romantic movie and I need a lot of thinking to do. I headed towards my bedroom and opened the black burnished door. I smiled when I looked at my room, it somehow felt nostalgic. I remembered the expression Maka wore when I gave her a tour inside the Gallows.

_Flashback:_

_There was a knock on the door and I got it, not wanting to hear Liz's tiring complaints that she won't open the door because she is painting her nails when I order her to answer the door. I reluctantly swung the door open and saw Maka's face. I was still considered as a new student in DWMA so Maka and I are just acquaintances but when I'm around her, I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest as if it can break my ribs and the feeling of butterflies erupting in your stomach wanting to fly free. She was looking at her boots and fidgeting. Then, she raised her head and smiled beautifully. "Hi Kid, is Liz here? I need to get back my notes from her since the exams are coming near." She explained the reason for her visit. I nodded and smiled.. I step away so that I won't block the way and invitingly gestured her inside the house. She blushed a bit, turning away. "I don't want to impose." She whispered, loud for me to hear. "It's fine." I said. "You're an unexpected guest but feel free to come and enter and you're not imposing since we aren't busy and all." I explained. She blushed harder and nodded, looking at me in the eye. I suppressed my gasp. Her eyes are so beautiful with a tint of softness and merriment. _

_Maka entered the Gallows and I closed the door behind her. She stood there, absorbing the interiors of the mansion. "Your house is eccentric. Very mystifying that will always leave the viewer curious of who is the one responsible that made the detailed designs and architecture of the house." Maka chose her words carefully, not to offend me but I was very happy to hear that nice compliment from her. "Thank you, Miss Maka." I said in my usual gentlemanly voice. She turned her head abruptly, looking at me frenetically. I could see the sudden paleness of her face and I could see in her eyes the feeling of something forgotten and cannot remember what it was no matter how hard she think. She looked at me confusingly and curiously like she's trying to figure me out. Maka opened her mouth and said, "You are…" but her soft voice became inaudible as Liz shouted from the second floor, "HEY MAKA! COME UP HERE!" making the house vibrated. The sudden change of expression from Maka disappeared as she looked at Liz from the upstairs. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she looked at me. "Can I?" she did not need to finish because I already know the question before she can even utter it. "Sure, you can go ahead and maybe after you finish your business with Liz, I will give you a tour." I said politely. She bowed and muttered 'thank you' before heading up on the rounding stairs. I shrugged and headed to the living room to continue my reading. _

_I could hear voices raising upstairs and I considered that Liz is either shouting again or the girls are just hanging out. After an hour, the voices soon became inaudible and I could hear shuffle of footsteps gliding through the stairs. Assuming it was Maka, I put the book down on the small coffee table symmetrically and went on the front of the house. Maka was trying to 'escape' while carrying her green spiral notebook but I was faster. "Maka, don't forget of the tour I offered." I said making the sentence echo because of the emptiness of the front part of the house as if to dawn it to her. Maka stiffened and slowly turned her head to face me. Maka seemed to give up as she sighed in defeat. I strode towards her and offer my arm to her. I made her blush again but she hesitantly took my crooked arm and we walk slowly, making her fully explore the house. _

_I showed her everything, the kitchen, the living room, the small theater, the music room, the library, the game room, the swimming pool and lots more. She seemed to enjoy the tour and I would explain her how the intricate designs was made carefully by one of the finest craftsman and how the interior of house was planned by one of best architects in the world and the furniture were custom-made in London and was sent here in Nevada, U.S.A. I must say I'm proud of the Gallows because everything that happened here are precious to me. They are full of memories. It was passed down by generations to generations. The house stands strong and firm in this very lot and was casted by many storms or calamities but did not crumble down that easily. We would always renovate when it was passed down in order to fit in with the generation and not look old-fashioned in society. Maka would gasp every now and then and sometimes her eyes would glisten when she found something interesting. For the grand finale, I will show her my room. _

_I opened the doors with white Shinigami skulls engraved on it. "What's inside?" She asked curiously like a 5-year-old child. I only smiled and pushed the door open. She gasped once again and absorbs the details of my room. On the right side of the wall were shelves stacking all the way up to the ceiling with so many books arranged and placed in it with a mahogany ladder leaning on the tall shelves. There was a humongous glass window with maroon curtains and on the floor was a black carpet with nothing but a big white Shinigami skull on the center. Two king-size beds were placed on the left side of the wall and walls were painted with black goo. Maka twirled at the center of the carpeted floor and gasped, "This is amazing, Kid." She said in amazement. I chuckled at her childish merriment and merely observed her. She scanned the titles of the books and we would talk like we have been old friends that were reunited once more. _

I chuckled at the memory. I sat on my bed as I finally finished into my black silk pajamas and yawned. I was very tired even though I had fun with Maka. I lay on my bed symmetrically and precisely at the center and turned off the bed side lamp. I turned around and looked at the framed picture sitting on the bedside table. _I wish that Maka would be mine someday and that we will exchange vows in front of the altar and would say "I do." And have children of our own and live happily ever after. _I chuckled inwardly, amused of my own wishful thinking. I yawned again, the sleepiness taking over me.

I smiled once again for nth time and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**As Kid fell asleep on his bed, the moon became to shine her beam of light. The moonlight started to beamed on the Shinigami's bedside table and if you look closely at the framed picture. The frame itself was carved with pink flowery designs. You could make out the features of a young girl with a ponytail tied on both sides of her ashy blond mane, smiling happily at the camera with a peace sign formed with her gloved fingers and on the bottom right hand corner of the picture, an inscription was written in gold script handwriting: Maka, a beautiful fallen angel.**

* * *

Star: Finally! Here is the long-awaited chappie! Sorry to make you guys wait! I have a huge migraine but I need to finish this chapter for all of you and please give me consideration if I ended up bad, here in this chapter. The exams are finally over and I passed all of them and it's time to celebrate! I'm gonna upload another chapter tomorrow and I promise to you all that I would update earlier than the usual. Wish me good luck guys for the second term of the school year, hope I pass again.

I really, really, really and desperately want to hear your thoughts about this one. No, it's not a filler chapter or something or whatever and my goal is to reach **60 reviews** or **even more**. _Pft, wishful thinking…_

Read and review, my fellow readers, writers, reviewers, followers and the ones who favorite this story!


	13. Sleepy

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I can feel the cold sweat slowly dripping on my forehead. I woke up from a terrible nightmare. The frightening feeling that when the madness lingered on my soul. I think I'm slipping. I need Kid.

* * *

_Wake me up inside.~_

* * *

I can't sleep. My sanity is slowly falling asleep and the insanity desperately wanted to take the stage but I won't allow it. I threw away the comforters of my bed and picked up my rubber shoes, heading towards the door and outside of the apartment. I look at the clock and the luminescent numbers glowed and whispered to me, saying that 5:30 in the morning. I desperately wanted to get out the suffocating apartment and taste the early morning breeze. I grabbed my light blue jacket and tiptoed outside of the apartment. I hurried as I descended the stairs. I don't want to come across with early rising old men and women and they would look suspiciously at me because why would a teenager be out of bed early, they are supposed to sleep in until the afternoon? And I'm not the kind of girl who wanted attention or arousing suspicion because I might get into trouble.

Before I know it, I was out of the apartment building. I sighed in relief for I was not caught by old hags or anything. I took a deep breath to smell the early musty morning of the day. I started to walk, without heading to a specific direction for I wanted to let my feet wander.

I came across a barren park and my feet lead me to a big old oak tree where a black figure stood beside the humongous old plant and I look curiously at the figure. I continued walking as if my feet had a brain of its own. My feet halted and I looked at the figure. It was fairly dark so I could not see the figure's face but I could faintly see three streaks of white on its black crowning glory and then it clicked to me! It was Kid! I let out a small gasp and Kid turned abruptly, looking at me with wild golden eyes as if he was expecting an enemy but it started to soften.

_Death the Kid's POV:_

I don't know what happen but I woke up in the middle of the dawn. I could feel a dark power brewing and that made me felt uncomfortable so I decided to take a walk to calm my mind. I look at the shinigami-shaped clock, it glowed and said that it was 5:15 in the morning and I sighed heavily, feeling the laziness easily devoured over me. I dragged my feet and slipped on my black leather shoes because I can't fall asleep no more. I tiptoed for I resided at the end of the second floor. I don't really want to wake the girls and make them suspicious for why I woke up so early in the morning and also they would be so mad if I woke them up for they have anger issues when waking up in the morning. I passed Liz's blue door and I can her incoherent muttering. I passed Patty's pink door and I could hear her snoring that could shake the earth if it become louder.

I was outside of the Gallows and locked the two big black doors behind me and sniffed the morning breeze. It made me calm so quickly and I decided that my feet would lead the way.

I came across a park and decided to rest under the big old oak tree that resides at the center of the barren park. I walk on the grassy path and stood next to the tree. I looked at my luminescent watch and it says 5:30. I waited for the sunrise to occur when I felt a dark power hovering two feet away. I heard a gasp and turned abruptly. I thought it was an enemy and that I would be defenseless but when I saw Maka's shocked expression, my features softened. "Kid." She whispered hoarsely, making sure that I wasn't an apparition. I smiled and offered my hand. She reluctantly took it and stood beside me. "Why are you here?" I asked to her for I was curious. She shook her head and smiled. "I can't sleep so I decided to take a walk. How about you?" Maka asked and I chuckled. Oh, the sweet taste of coincidence! "Same." I simply said. She let out a melodic laugh and that made me smile. "Great minds think alike." I informed and winked, making her giggle like a playful child. We sat down and leaned on the trunk of the tree, still holding hands. We were just waiting for the sun rise. "Maka." I softly said. "Hmm?" "I'm happy that you're beside me right now. Sometimes I wish I could stop this moment and play it over and over again. I want to be by your side forever and always." I said. I know it sounded corny and cheesy but I can't stop myself. She smiled brightly at me that it can make the dawn light because of her smile. She opened her mouth so that she could answer but it immediately closed as the sun rise occurred. She averted her gaze to the scenery, leaving my eyes alone.

The sun glowed with the tint of welcoming yellow and orange. The clouds turned into light blue and pink and the moment felt ecstatic for you are welcoming the sun with open arms. I don't care if I were not able to hear her answer, at least she smiled and that is an indication that she's happy and I'm happy and we would say like that forever.

_Maka's Albarn's POV:_

"Maka." Kid softly said. "Hmm?" "I'm happy that you're beside me right now. Sometimes I wish I could stop this moment and play it over and over again. I want to be by your side forever and always." he said and my stomach made a somersault after millions of butterflies flutter inside my stomach. I could not believe what he had just said. I wanted to hear those words. Kid made me like this. Like a stuttering idiot. Like a blushing teenage girl. Kid made my world round. I was about to answer when I was suddenly transfixed and was mesmerized on the sunrise. I would have answered, "Then let's stop it. No one would ever interfere this moment because we're in our **own **world right now, transfixed with each other. Not even Time would stop us because he would allow us to stop this moment because right now we're together, forever and always." But that would wait. I would wait for the right time. I would wait for another moment to occur like this one when we're happy and alone and lost in each other's eyes. I looked at him once more and mouthed the words, "I love you" without him noticing.

Due to the drowsiness and lack of sleep due to constant occurring of nightmares, I fall asleep on Kid's shoulder and none. No nightmares. Nothing. I felt at peace because Kid is by my side and he would never let me get hurt again. He would protect me. He is my knight in shining armor. He is my Prince Charming. He is my Romeo. He is my everything and I wanted him to hear these words that I thought of him.

**Oh Maka, Kid had noticed it.**

* * *

Star: Well, I'm sleepy when I write this so yeah, basically Maka and I both fell asleep. I was supposed to upload this yesterday but Doc. Manager had a teeny tiny problem so here I am!

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for the late update because I'm preparing for our play. It's Romeo and Juliet and I'm Romeo and there are so many lines that I need to memorize and yes, I go to an exclusive school for girls and I need to maintain my grades high so I'm sorry guys but I promise, I will update on Tuesday so please wait for me. I felt guilty for breaking my first promise but it won't happen again, I swear on my story that I would never fail you my dear readers.

Read and review to erase the guilt resides inside my heart.


	14. What's Best

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I'm staring at the vast and open track and field at the back of DWMA wherein students did their P.E. and training in this location. I took a deep breath and I was determined as I look at the white lines of the track. It feels so good to run today and I feel that I'm pumping adrenaline. I was competing with Black Star and I'm determined that for the first time I would win. "Ready…" Sid started as he raised the gun for the signal. "Set…" The blue zombie had said and I closed my eyes, calming myself and focused on my breathing. When I run, I feel like I'm flying, like I'm in a dream or in another world. "GO!" Sid shouted as I heard the gunshot and I smiled as my feet started to run. I run and run as fast as I can, really determined to defeat Black Star. I looked at the right side of the track and Black Star was nowhere to be found and I saw in my peripheral vision that Black Star is losing and grunting that a little girl like me would defeat him. I smiled once again and exert a bit of force.

I breathed in and out to even the exhaustion I feel inside my body and feet. It was 5 kilometer run but I won't give up that easily for I'm really determined to beat the narcissistic Black Star.

I could almost see the finish line and I'm leading. I saw Kid, smiling and waving his hand as he cheers me. I smiled and then out of nowhere, I was at the finish line, faintly touching the "white ribbon of victory" and finished the race for being the first place. I jumped and shouted a really loud "YES!" at the top of my lungs. I noticed that Black Star glared at me and I stuck out my tongue and he would do the same like the old times when we were just kids. Sid smiled and said, "Maka, you're improving. When you were a kid and started to grow up, you can't defeat Black Star in races like this." I smiled back and nodded eagerly like a child. Black Star scoffed and I turned around. "She is just lucky. I'm just exhausted today so I let her win." Black Star said but I know that he's lying and he didn't want to admit that I defeated him. I gave a triumphant smile but he ignored it while pouting his adorable face. Sometimes I wish that Black Star would go back to his old self when he was my over protective big brother.

* * *

_Death the Kid's POV:_

I really love the way Maka ran. How her hair flow with the wind. How her emerald eyes sparkle as she was determined to win and beat Black Star. Her crowning glory was in a pigtail today and I never saw her tied her ashy blonde hair like that and it was so adorable. When I first became Maka's best friend, I remembered the two questions she had asked me before we started to hang out.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting peacefully on the top most floor or the "eighth floor" of the DWMA library as I continued to read the old history book I was holding. A shadow obscured the writings on the book and I looked behind me and saw Maka Albarn, from Class Crescent Moon, the same class I was designated in order to learn, smiling at me. "Hey." She said. "Hello." I said back. "Can I sit across you?" Maka had asked and I nodded. Odd, there are so many vacant chairs but she wanted to sit across me. Nevertheless, I don't care for I love to have company. She was reading "The Greatest Battle of All" and I laughed silently. "What's the matter?" she asked as she looked up from her book, giving me an incredulous look. I shook my head in reply. "I really liked that book, that's all." I said. She closed her book and looked at the title for a moment, thinking through. Her green eyes that were so attractive sparkled. "Do you like to read books?" she asked eagerly and that made me laughed once again but I nodded in reply and she smiled widely. "Wow! I never encounter another person who loves to read, especially when it's a boy." She said and I can't control my laugh. It was supposed to be an insult but I ignored it and never care about it or think of it because I noticed myself that I'm starting to fall in love with this ecstatic beautiful bookworm. "Do you like to run?" she asked and that made me stopped laughing. She looked sadly at me and asked sheepishly, "Why? You hate it, don't you?""No! No! It's just that I never expect for a girl who loves to run and yes, I love to run." I said in a similar pattern to what she had said earlier and her eyes wide-eyed and sparkled. "Really?!" she said and we laughed together knowing that we were destined to get along with each other and soon become best friends._

* * *

I could see her near the finish line and I cheered her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Maka, you're improving. When you were a kid and started to grow up, you can't defeat Black Star in races like this."Sid had said and I saw Maka smiled like a happy kid, receiving a brand new teddy bear from her parents. Black Star scoffed and I turned around. "She is just lucky. I'm just exhausted today so I let her win." Black Star said but Maka only smiled, knowing that he's lying and he didn't want to admit that Maka defeated him. Maka gave a triumphant smile but he ignored it while pouting his face. I never saw Black Star pouted and it was a rare sight to see. Liz snickered and let out her digital camera, snapping a picture of Black Star's pouting face. "HEY!" The obnoxious ninja protested. Liz smiled mischievously and stuck out her tongue like what Maka did. Black Star glared at her and she just smiled. Liz throws the camera on Maka's direction and Maka caught it. They both looked at each other and had an idea. Maka started to jog and jolted into a run, knowing that Black Star would chase her and Maka would outrun and defeat him again like the last time. I never knew that Maka could run faster than Black Star. Maybe she was hiding her talent but I shrugged it off for it was none of my business and my question would never be answered. I looked at the blue sky and at the white puffy clouds. What had happen yesterday was a blur and I'm about to tell what was my reaction next time we meet.

* * *

Star: You heard what Kid said! I will write it next time folks. Sorry about that. Like Maka, I ran 5 kilometers and I won! But I'm so exhausted and my limbs hurt so this chapter is a bit blunt because no romantic ideas would pop inside my head. I'm out of creative juice in my brain so I need to recharge. I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I will not promise anything anymore for it makes me feel guilty to break my promises and I also decided to not reveal when I'm going to update because sometimes it will not come true and it will be full of fallacies. I'm very sorry but I will keep updating and I will finish this story.

Answer to LOW59: Yes, I'm gonna cross dress and I'm gonna be a handsome girl!

Read and review to erase the guilt inside my heart.


	15. Up the Hill

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

This Monday morning was very fun for I had beaten Black Star in the skill of running. I was humming happily as I had finished all morning classes and was now heading to my locker to drop my things and then head to the cafeteria to eat lunch. My soul perception shook me from my little celebration and I turned around hastily for I thought I felt a soul only few feet away from me. I was the only one in the hallway. _Must be my imagination. _It feels like someone is watching me. I shrugged it off as I continue to walk to my locker but I'm still unnerved and shaken up.

* * *

**A pair of ruby eyes watches your every move Maka Albarn.**

* * *

I arrived at the cafeteria and saw the gang. I smiled and headed towards them as Liz waved and tapped the seat beside her. I happily obliged and sat on the said spot. I am at the middle of Soul and Kid since Liz is beside Soul's side. I can feel a slight pang inside my chest. I'm starting to get jealous again. To see that Liz and Soul sat beside each other and seemed to be in their lovey-dovey world. _Why do I have to be jealous when I have Kid? _Someone tapped me and I looked on my side to see Kid's worried golden eyes. I just gave him a fake smile and he smiled hesitantly, aware that it was just a fake smile. I soon disperse in their eyes as I rarely talk or join their conversation nowadays. Liz seemed to be talking about "One Direction" and I hardly care for I'm not a fan. I started to read Disappearing Spoon by Sam Kean as Kid started to tap me again on the shoulder. I look at him and whispered, "What?". He smiled and pointed to the back door that leads outside. I smiled and accepted his offer. We stood up and Liz asked, "Where are you two going?" and I answered, "Outside." This seemed to satisfy Liz and let me go. Before I leave, I could see Soul's intense stare at me and Kid and I could feel that he is somewhat jealous. His smoldering ruby eyes seemed to be filled with hate and anger. I shuddered but ignored his eye protests because I have Kid now, by my side.

* * *

_Death the Kid's POV:_

I seemed to notice that Maka is down and ignored so I offered her to come with me outside. She happily accepted. She seemed happy to be out of Liz's rants about "One Direction". We disposed our tray on the counter before going outside.

I lead Maka to the back of DWMA. Maka followed suit but slowed her pace for I could in her eyes that she is thinking a lot of things. I slowed my pace too until she walk past me. "Maka!" I happily shouted and her head suddenly jolted up as if she snapped back to reality from her reverie. "Wha?" she said in confusion. I merely laughed and held her hand and started to run up the hill toward the tree on top. She seemed to enjoy and ran as well.

We stopped in front of an old cherry blossom tree and sat down under the shady protection from the sun. Maka seemed to come back from her ecstatic self and laughed heartily. We sat down for a while, enjoying the view of the back of DWMA, packed with students as it was still lunch time.

An idea popped in my head and I removed my jacket, my socks and my shoes. Maka looked at me confusingly but copied my actions. She removed her coat, her socks and her boots. I held out my hand and she took it. We started to run again on the grassy field and she seemed to enjoy it. She let go and remove her ribbons tied on her hair and ran across me. We raced and had the most fun ever. We don't care when the bell rang. We stayed on top of the hill and just lay down on the grass, still barefoot.

We missed the afternoon classes but we don't care. We sat up as the sunset started to happen. Maka seemed to enjoy the view and leaned on the shoulder and I leaned on her head as we admired the view. She mumbled something that I didn't catch and I asked her, "Mm, what's that Maka?" She giggled softly and softly said, "I want to stay by your side Kid, forever." I smiled radiantly and whispered, "Me too Maka and that's my only wish for now." And we stayed up there until it was dark.

_We don't care about the rest of the world because our world is each other. _

Maybe next, next time I will tell you what happen and was my reaction the other day.

* * *

Star: Hi guys! Sorry, this is only a filler chapter but all in all, it was sweet, right? OMG guys! I have some great news! I'm a second honor in our class! *squeals*. Ohh, I love One Direction but Maka doesn't. Oh, btw, I don't own Disappearing Spoon and One Direction.

Read and review to share the happiness I felt in my heart!


	16. I Love You, Okay?

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I was humming happily as I went towards my locker. This is a very happy day, indeed! Students started to swarm the hallways and it became very noisy and chaotic.

* * *

I was typing my password on the padlock and the locker door swung open. I smiled happily as I looked at a picture of me and Kid taped on my locker door. I stash the designated books for the morning period inside my book bag. As I close the locker, I literally jumped as I saw Soul's ruby eyes. "What… are you doing… here?" I stuttered out. He only held his gaze and his lips turned into a firm line. I feel that something very bad is going to happen today. "I'm here to apologize." He said in his blunt tone. I only nodded, signaling him to continue. "I'm very sorry that I said those things, I never think through. I was only mad because I'm not there to save you. To protect you. Will you accept my apology?" Soul said and sighed, as if carrying a heavy burden. I bit my lip. I almost gave in but I can't.

_I'm strong as steel but fragile like a glass, what of that? _

"I can't." I managed to say and I could see in his eyes that it blazed with anger and disappointment. "Why?!" He shouted. Oddly enough, the students disappear as if they were just an illusion. _I'm turning mad. _"Because… You hurt me! You were never there to save me! I almost died because of you! I was the one who protected you!" I said as my voice started to become louder because of buried anger inside my heart. He gripped my hand, not letting me go and it hurts. "Stop it Soul! You're hurting me!" I said as I started to cry. Tears started to stream down my face and I know that I look like a mess but I don't care. Suddenly, I felt the similar throbbing inside my body. It happens every time I think about Soul or the Kishin. "I love you okay? I want you back! I want the old Maka! The one who always makes me clean the mess, cook dinner! I want the old Maka back!" He shouted as if he was a five-year old. _"I love you okay?" "I love you okay?""I love okay?" "I love you okay?"._

The sentence echoed in my mind and faded and everything went frozen. Time stopped and then I was dragged into madness.

I let go of my hand from Soul's grip. I punched him square in the face shouted, "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! I HATE YOU SOUL! I HATE YOU!" And I started to run and cry at the same time. I could see from the reflection that my eyes are turning red due to madness. I ran past the Class Crescent Moon and I could see Kid and Dr. Stein's panicked faces. They felt my black soul. I ran outside of DWMA, down the stairs and I feel that it started to snow. The first snow fall. The first winter day. Now that I realized it, I love the snow. It was so pure and white. They just fall as if they were fluffy marshmallows. It only falls once every year. It represented my feelings. I was cold in the inside. I felt empty except when Kid came. He gave me hope and warmth and love and sanity. He was my leaning post. He was there whenever I needed saving. He was there when I'm starting to get insane. I kept running until I reached the Hook cemetery but I still kept running. I think through and through before I become completely mad and the last thing I thought is that _I love Kid. I love Death the Kid very much and right now, I'm letting him go. For him to be happy._

* * *

A Grigori soul is not a perfect soul. It has its flaws. My soul was still enveloped with madness even though it has pureness. My soul is like the snow. When ash or blood tainted it, it's not pure anymore and madness tainted my fragile soul. The last thing I imagined before I become mad is Kid's smile.

* * *

Star: I'M SORRY GUYS! Semestral break is here and I promised I'm gonna update earlier. Everything went hectic. The computer died down. The internet is slow so I'm very sorry if I didn't update. Snow in Nevada, what of that? But sorry guys, it's my imagination. This chapter is short also because of cliffhanger and only a filler chapter but the climax of the story would start here. Beware! So sorry guys!

Read and review on how you think of this stupid and short chapter.


	17. Peaceful Death

_Death the Kid's POV:_

My golden eyes widened as I peeked from the door of Class Crescent Moon. I could hear Dr. Stein's hasten breathing as he felt what I felt. I could still see Maka's retreating figure as I stood frozen on my spot. The students stood up and gushed at what's happening. A wisp of white caught my eyes and saw Soul panting as he stopped to catch some air. He was trying to catch Maka which proved him that he cannot. Maka was a runner. My eyes wondered on Soul and anger started to burn in the inside. He is the cause of this. He is the cause of Maka's growing madness. If it weren't for him, Maka would only be late for the first period but now, she's running away. I turned around and was about to grab Soul when Dr. Stein clenched my shoulders. "Stop." He gritted his teeth. "WHY?!" I raised my voice to the teacher and caused quite a scene for the students looked worriedly at us. They don't want the élite meister and the son of the Shinigami fight inside their classroom. They had enough already. "Let him be. Go catch Maka. Bring Liz and Patty with you. No matter what happens, stop her from escaping!" The scientist ordered and pushed away, heading to Maka's direction. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms and were now in my hands. No one uttered a word. "What about..." I trailed off and pointed my gun to Soul's direction. His face was full of confusion because of our conversation. "I'll handle him. Now go! You're wasting time! RUN!" The teacher once again ordered and I summoned Beelzebub.

* * *

It was hard finding Maka but I spotted her on her knees below an elm tree. I did a perfect landing and looked at her concernedly. She took no notice of my arrival. "Kid..." Patty whimpered as she could feel something too as well. I could hear soft laughing coming from Maka. She held her head up and smiled crazily. It frightened me. How can a sweet girl like Maka be like this? But madness can deform you and your soul. "Nice of you to join us Death the Kid." She said and cackled. _Us? Does this Maka pointing to the both of them? To the real Maka and to the mad one? _"Maka, come back." I softly offered. The Maka that sat here frowned. "Kiddo-kun..." She spoke, "Your Maka doesn't love you. Her heart belongs to Soul." And that had hit me like a bullet to the heart. I evened my breathing. She is just provoking me. _It's not true... It's not true..._ I keep repeating to myself. "Kid... Don't listen to her! SHE'S LYING!" Liz shouted but I did not answer. "Yeah Kiddo-kun. Maka told us she loves you!" Patty added. "Who are you going to believe Kid? Me or your weapons? After all, I'm Maka." The mad one said and cackled once more. They were prying an answer from me. "You're wrong." I spoke and all of them looked confused. "You're wrong." I repeated. "Huh?" They simultaneously said. I grinned. "You're wrong because you're not Maka. The Maka I love is inside of you and I just have to bring her back!" I shouted and pressed the trigger. She growled and transformed her arm into a black scythe. Like her father's. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted and swung her arm. I defended it with the tip of my gun and continued multiple shots. We continued to fight and no one broke a sweat.

* * *

_Maka Albarn's POV: (The sane one)_

I could hear muffled shouting and conversing. I tightened my grip on my legs as I closed my eyes shut. I was floating in a pitch black empty space and let my mind focused on the shouting. I heard someone shouted,"Yeah Kiddo-kun. Maka told us she loves you!". That was Patty from the sound of her voice. I did tell them though and they teased me all day long and the blush can't be wiped away from my face. I chuckled. _Wait! Where am I? _I opened my eyes and gasped. I could not breathe and I closed my eyes again. That made me breathe normally. This empty space won't let me wake up. I just have to trust Kid. "You're wrong because you're not Maka. The Maka I love is inside of you and I just have to bring her back!" _KID! He loves me! He loves me!_ "KID!" I shouted. "KID!" I shouted once more.

* * *

_Death the Kid's POV:_

We continued to fight. I could hear someone shouting "KID!". I looked around the premises but no one was there. Liz and Patty ain't shouting and were concentrating on the fight and the mad Maka as well. "KID!" Someone repeated again. I was the only one hearing the shout. "Maka?" I said in my thoughts. "KID!" Maka shouted in relief. "Help me get out!" Maka pleaded. "How?" I replied. But she didn't reply. All I can hear is muffling. "Trying to talk to her, ey?" The madness said as she glided in front of me. "Never gonna happen." She added and cackled her maniacal laugh. The mad one swung her scythe and almost sliced my forearm. "Let go of Maka you bitch!" I said and they all gasped. They don't normally hear me curse but this is an exception. I was very annoyed at the stubbornness of the madness. I can't pulverize her because she was in Maka's soul. "Naughty Shinigami. Your father ain't allowed you to swear." The mad one chuckled. I growled. I'm becoming more and more irritated but I kept my patience. Just for Maka. Maka doesn't like short-tempered people even though she was one. I chuckled at the thought. The mad one frowned and swung her scythe on me. She doesn't like me, enjoying this moment. The mad Maka sliced my shoulder and caused asymmetry on my clothes. I groaned and glared at her. "How dare you destroy the symmetry?!" I shouted and I reached my boiling point. I shot her multiple times but all she could do is just laugh. She's so stubborn like Maka. I didn't inflict any injury which is very unusual. We fought again and again. No one hit each other. "KID!" Maka, the real one, shouted inside my mind. "Yes?" I answered. "Kill me." She bluntly said. "NO!" I protested. "That's the only way to stop her!" He retorted back. "Kill me..." She mumbled and her voice started disappearing again. "I love you..." She muffled and my heart starts to beat faster. "I love you too Maka and I'm going to get you out of there." I promised and I could imagine her smiling face.

No one answered and I suddenly gasped. Because of it, I were distracted. Instead of me killing her, she hit me instead. Her scythe pierced near my soul. I choked out blood. I looked into her face and she smirked before her eyes started to turned green again. The mad one hit me first before turning back into the real Maka. The madness disappeared completely as her job was now done. I could hear her faint cackle from the wind blowing. I looked at Maka again and she was the real Maka. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "Kid..." She mumbled and shook real hard. "Kid, stay with me!" She shouted as my vision blurred. Her scythe turned into her arm and she released me. Her glove was soaked of my blood and she put her hand on my back to support me. Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms and crouched down. "Stay with me Kid... Stay with me!" Maka shouted again and the twins started to cry as they both held my other hand. Liz suddenly stood up and I looked at her confusingly even though I'm almost dying. "Where are..." Maka started. "We're calling for help! I won't let my brother die!" Liz stated and sprinted with Patty. I know that I can't contact father and that they didn't bring a compact mirror. "Look at me. You're going to be alright." Maka mumbled and stroke my black hair. I merely chuckled at her attempt. My vision blurred once more. "Maka..." I mumbled. "Yes Kid?" She sobbed. "I love you." I confessed. "I love you too." She replied and smiled sadly. Now, I could die in peace. I smiled and hummed a happy tune before closing my eyes fully. I could feel Maka's attempts to make me stay awake but none prevailed. "KID!" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Star: Hi guys... This is kinda awkward but hey... You think that I died or something but... I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I have a long writer's block and so busy with school and all that stuff. Btw, Happy New Year guys. I know you probably need to read the story again because you forgot the plot and I'm very sorry for that. I'm crying because I can't update. I'm so stuck. WAHHHHHH! You can push me off a cliff but I love you my readers! And oh, CLIFFHANGER again!

Read and review on what you think of the (FINALLY) updated chapter!


	18. Along With My Heart

_Death the Kid's POV:_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

What was that annoying, asymmetrical sound? I could feel my eyebrow quirked and my fingers flinched. Someone gasped. What happened? The past events flooded my mind.

_I almost died… Maka… Our confession to each other… MAKA! _

I opened my eyes and was flooded by bright light. I try to clear my vision. I could see, Liz, Patty, and Dr. Stein's outlines. "Mm." I mumbled. I tried to sit up but Dr. Stein gently pushed me down. "Kid, you need to rest." He soothed. The girls were crying now. "You're alive…" Liz whispered and she and Patty hugged. "Where are the others?" I asked and turned my head to the side to face them. The twins looked at each other. My question was not really concerned about the others. I'm more concerned of Maka's state compared to mine. "Black Star and Tsubaki are still on a mission but we contacted them already and told the news." Liz explained as they sat down on the other empty bed. I only nodded. "Soul is clean." Dr. Stein added as he lit up another cigarette. I frowned at that. "Where is Maka?" I reluctantly asked. Normally, Maka would be here, crying with tears of relief and suddenly attacking me with a hug but she's not. "Uh..." Liz hesitantly spoke and looked at Patty, then at Stein. Stein gave her a nod and search something from her back pocket. She handed me a wrinkled envelope. Dr. Stein helped me sit up comfortably so the big stitch on my chest won't open. I looked confusingly at the letter but decided to open it anyway.

* * *

The content of the letter:

_Dear Kid,_

_ By the time you read this, you probably just woke up right now. I'm very sorry for the past events. I'm sorry about the big wound on your chest. I'm sorry for all of the misunderstandings I gave you. I'm forever grateful to have a best friend like you. The times we spent in the library, at your mansion, and at "our" tree. I know that you're going to protest to this but they're going to lock me up in a cell because they thought I might cause something dangerous or inflict injuries on you again. I'm fine with that but my father bawled in front of Lord Death. Also, they are going to move me to another city so that I won't roam around Death City. They won't tell me where though. This is getting kinda awkward... I'm sorry this letter is short but they only gave me a little amount of time to write this. So I guess this is good bye. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry I can't repay you but maybe next time we meet, I will (if ever we meet again). I love you Death the Kid. _

_Forever yours, _

_Maka x_

* * *

I choked and sobbed at the letter. How could Father do this to her?! Why move her into another city?! Why lock her up in a cell?! "Call Father..." I mumbled and clutch the letter tightly. Dr. Stein felt my agitated soul and simply obliged. He dialled 42-42-564 on a compact mirror and it rang for a few times before Father picking it up. I could easily see Spirit's crouched form beside the entry way of the Death Room. He was muttering "Maka..." all over again. "Father..." I growled and gritted my teeth. I was never the one who would blow up in front of his father but this was a different case. "How could you?" I growled again. My father gave me a rare stern look. "Kid, it's for your own good." Shinigami said in his deep voice. "NO IT'S NOT! FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE OUR ELITE STUDENT! She is smart enough not to hurt me again." I retorted back. "That's enough! I don't want to see my child die!" Shinigami shouted and sighed, as if regretting what he said. "You took the girl I love!" I tantrum like a five-year old kid and suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry Kid..." Shinigami whispered and the call ended. An eerie silence fall on the foursome. "You're not forgiven..." I muttered as I tried to hold back my tears. "Kid... We did the best we can..." Liz whispered and sobbed a few. Patty was wailing at the back of Liz' sleeveless shirt while Stein sighed. "I guess Ox is the elite student now..." Stein muttered and blow a grey smoke from his cigarette.

* * *

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I took a deep breath as I sat on my cell's floor. It was kind of boring. They won't let me read a book or listen to music. I could hear the sound of my breathing and droplets of water coming from the cracked ceiling. I'm a prisoner. I can't believe I stabbed Kid. I fiddled with my fingers when suddenly I heard footsteps. My green eyes glowed with stray hope but what was I hoping for? Lord's Death sudden change of mind? My dad disobeying Lord Death and letting me go? Kid sweeping me off my feet? I'm just kidding myself.

My father brought me my regular clothes and ordered me to change before we go out the cell. I could still see the hurt from my father's eyes as went upstairs. Two guard were at my back and I was handcuffed but it didn't bother me. As dad opened the door, I was blinded with brightness. I adjusted my vision and saw the hallways were empty. We made way to the lockers and looked at them oddly but no one noticed my confusion. They un-handcuff me and the guards disappeared. Dad sadly smiled as he handed me an empty cardboard box. I looked in front of me and recognised that it was my locker. I was cleaning it up. "Don't do anything stupid Maka. Don't forget that we have surveillance cameras around the perimeter." My dad warned and walked away, leaving me with my own thoughts. Is he really my dad? He didn't even say "be careful" or "I'm so sorry, there's nothing I could do" but I don't need reassurance. I typed my pass code and the locker door swung open. I looked at it for a moment. So many memories...

The time when Soul and Black Star left their unwashed gym socks... The girls teasing me with Kid as I hide my blushing face behind a book... Kid picking me up here every dismissal... The chats... The jokes... The gigs... Noticing myself falling in love with Kid...

Somebody coughed behind me and I was back from my reverie. I know whose soul is behind me but I dared not turn back. I started getting my books and placing it inside the box. My duffel bag with gym clothes in it. Extra clothes. Pencil cases. A mirror. Notebooks and papers. School papers. And then lastly, the pictures taped on the locker door. I sighed and started to remove them. "When will you stop ignoring me?" Kid asked softly. I stood frozen in my spot but shook off the feeling. I removed all the pictures except one... A picture of me and Kid... I winced at the memory... My arm was swung on his shoulders and we were both smiling happily while my other hand was formed in a peace sign. There was a sticky note at the back and I read it: _"Kid and Maka sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _I chuckled silently because it was obvious Patty wrote it without even leaving a name.

I was about to put the picture in the box but I swirled around and smiled. "Here." I handed him. He looked at it oddly. I could see the bandages wrapped on his head and shoulder. I sighed in distress. Kid was wearing his white dress shirt and suspenders with his normal black pants and shoes but he looked stunningly handsome even though he was wearing his so-called "simple clothes". "What am I going to do with this?" He asked as he brought up the picture. The picture was staring intently at me. "Do whatever you like. You can burn it. Tear it into pieces." I suggested as I picked up the box and closed the locker door with my bum. He walked towards me and I froze. I know that if I move, I'm gonna be hold down because I might hurt Kid or something. I took a step back and he forwarded. "Then I'm giving it to you." He spoke and handed the picture but I did not get it. "Why?" I asked, making me confused. I just gave it to him a while ago. "I'm giving it to you along with my heart." Kid said as he put the picture on my left breast pocket. I whimpered. My heart skip a beat. He turned around and smirked. The Shinigami let out his hand and said smugly, "See you next time Albarn..."

* * *

Star: Wow! I really love CLIFFHANGERS! How was your day my fellow readers? Hmm... I'm so happy and hyper today! I still can't believe that I didn't update for 3 months. I was in hell that time. Did you miss me? HAHA. Enjoy your 2013. Btw, I'm done with the story... All I need is to upload.

Last one... I know this is just an attempt but maybe you could help me reach a hundred reviews? Almost there. 25 more... Thanks a lot!

Until next time...

Read and review on what you think of this second to the last chapter... Uh oh.


	19. Two Full Moons

_2 months later..._

_Maka Albarn's POV:_

I sighed as I looked from my apartment window. It's been two months since Kid's incident. I still regretted doing it. I was in Sparks City which is a bit far from Death City. I can't really visit them because I was banned. There was nothing much to do. Death City only sent me money for my necessities but no letters from my friends. I have no telephone as well. I homeschooled myself because I wasn't allowed to go to a "normal school". There were few meisters and weapons living here. Most of them had their permanent residence in Death City. I had a boring life. I read most of the time or listen to music. Most of the singers from my playlist were Evanescence, Tears for Fears, Simple Minds, Owl City and more. I have a piano in my apartment so I tried playing it like what Soul do but to no avail, I can only hit a few notes. Sometimes I take a walk at the park or jog in the early morning but most of the time, I only stayed in my apartment. I don't have any friends since most of the residents living in the building is either adults or elderly. I sighed once more and closed the window.

I sat on the sofa and looked at my soul while using Soul Perception. My soul was half dark and half-light but it's healing. I looked at supposed phone table and saw the picture with Kid. I put it in a frame as well as the other pictures. I missed my friends and teachers. I even miss my dad. I didn't receive any postcard from my mother which sucks. I don't know if she's still alive or was already in a grave right now. I sighed for the third time and stood up. I looked myself in front of a mirror. I tied my hair into two braids and wore shorts and a light blue shirt that says, "Keep calm and dial 42-42-564". I just giggled at the memory. I can't contact them using that number though. It was always dead or the line is busy. I was about to head to my room when someone suddenly knocked. I turned around too quickly that I slipped. "Ouch." I exclaimed. "Are you alright?" A muffled voice said behind the door. "Yeah. Just a minute!" I shouted and hold my shoulder. I think I dislocated it already from the slip. _I fell that hard? _I slowly stood up and composed myself. I hold the doorknob and sighed. What am I hoping for? Kid sweeping me off my feet again? I turned the doorknob and before I could process anything, someone hugged me. "Oomph." I said and looked down at the hugger. To my complete surprise, it was Patty. IT. WAS. PATTY. OH. MY. GOSH. I looked up and saw them all. They're here! My friends are here! My vision blurred because of tears of happiness and longing. "Guys..." I stuttered. "Maka..." Tsubaki said softly and they gave me a group hug.

* * *

_Death the Kid's POV:_

"Father." I gritted my teeth. "Kid." He mocked. "Give me Maka's address." I said sternly. He looked at me and scan from head to toe. "Do you love her Kid?" Lord Death asked softly. "More than anything." I answered quickly. "Okay... Let's imagine a worst case scenario... What if Maka needs another soul? Because her soul can't take the madness anymore. A Grigori soul can't consume madness. It can only block the wavelength. What would you do?" Lord Death asked. I was baffled. What kind of question is that? I gulped and pondered. Is Father giving me some sort of hint? "I would give my soul to her. Without any hesitation. Even if she protested. I want to see her live instead of her dying." I uttered and looked at him expectantly. He just smiled with a hint of sadness maybe? "Okay. Here's the address." Father handed me a paper with her location on it. I couldn't help but jump with excitement. I could finally see her! After two months of waiting and pleading. I could finally see her! I ran and jumped the steps when Father said, "Kid..." I turned around and stared at his mask but I could imagine his golden eyes that I inherited. "I saw that day you gave your "heart" to her." He whispered softly. I blushed and my heart skip a beat. "Thank you Chichiue and you're forgiven." I mumbled as I recollect what happen two months ago. Lord Death burst into tears and I hugged him before I sprinted to my group of friends and tell them that I got Maka's location.

They all jumped with excitement (like what I did a few moments ago) and decided to visit her right away. I agreed and Liz and Patty turned into weapons as I summon Beelzebub. Soul rode his motorbike with Tsubaki and Black Star convoy with him. I handed Soul a copy of the address and he smirked, showing off his ever famous shark-like teeth. I have forgiven him after I beat the crap out of him. We made an agreement that whoever Maka choose, we will not protest and be happy instead.

We arrived shortly in the afternoon and looked at the dull building. How could Maka live here? We went upstairs, eagerness pumping in our blood. I looked at the address once more and count off the doors at the third floor. Maka live in door number 16. I located the door at the left side near the emergency exit. At least it was a convenient location. I knocked on the door. I waited for a moment when I heard a thud and an "ouch". "Are you alright?" I said and they all looked at me worriedly. "Yeah. Just a minute!" Maka responded but took no notice of my voice and sudden presence. She swung the door opened and Patty suddenly hugged her. Maka was a bit taken aback but looked at Patty then at us. She suddenly cried and he tackled her with a group hug. "Guys..." Was the only thing she tried to utter.

* * *

We settled in and got comfortable as Maka served us some camomile tea. No one uttered a word as we simultaneously sip our tea. We all looked at each other and laughed. "I miss you guys!" Maka said softly as she blow away the heat from her cup to cover up her blushing. "We miss you too." Liz responded. "How have you been Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked. Always the doting one. "I'm fine but I'm always bored." She responded and rolled her eyes. My eyes scanned the whole area and it landed on a piano. Maka never played the piano before. Have she been practicing right now? Soul noticed it too for he had musical talent and can feel the presence of the piano every time. "How about you?" Maka asked, taking no notice of me and Soul staring intently at the piano. "One more year and we're gonna graduate. Actually, we collected 89 souls already." Tsubaki humbly said. "Great. We're stuck at 34. Right, Soul?" Maka said and darted at Soul. "Huh? Oh no. I've been a Death Scythe for the past two months." Soul informed bluntly. "Oh." Was her only reply. An awkward silence and I hit Soul's thigh for that. Maka noticed my action and smiled instead. "You two had been close." She said. Soul and I looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah. Since Soul and Liz are dating now." I laughed. Maka and Liz choked on their tea and Soul and Patty both glared at me for giving sudden information. "Congratulations..." Maka coughed and laughed at the same time. The couple both smiled and mumbled a brief thanks while entwining their fingers. I envied them. Oh how I was wish to do it with Maka.

We chatted a bit more when Black Star pointed, "Maka... You never told to them that you played the piano." The five of us looked at Black Star. Black Star grew. He became smarter and more matured than usual but when he's with Soul, all hell will break loose. Maka blushed and shushed Black Star. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone that I could play." "You knew?" Exclaimed by the both of us males (Soul and I). "Yeah. Sorry about that. Sid has a piano in his house so when Maka visit because her parents were away for a mission, she would always and insisted on teaching me. I brushed off her offer and listen to her playing instead. It calm me and make me fall asleep. After she stopped playing, she would tickle my nose and asked, "Would you like another song?" and I would always nod." Black Star told us as he reminisced his shared childhood with Maka. "Would you play?" Black asked. She blushed but nodded. She stood up and sat on the piano stool. Maka took a deep breath and let her fingers gently graze the keyboard. She played In the End by Linkin Park and she played beautifully. The way her fingers move, I'm wonderstruck. Soul didn't expect that Maka could even play but she has hidden talents (Not longer hidden for Black Star spilled it out). She stopped when the song ended and looked expectantly at us. She receive numerous of claps and she beamed.

* * *

It was now dark and we need to get home before we get into trouble with kishins or witches. Maka insisted that we should stay but I politely decline because Father would kill us if we stay for the night but I promised her that we will visit her tomorrow again. She seemed happy with the idea and escorted us to the door. Our friends hugged one by one and went downstairs and I was the only one left. Maka smiled at me and spoke, "See you tomorrow Kiddy." That's the nickname she used to tease me which is kinda sweet but embarrassing. "Bye and see you tomorrow Angel." I uttered the long-lost nickname I gave to her when we were kids. She smiled and hold back the tears. I was about to turn around but her voice stopped me, "Kid." "Yes?" I asked. She stepped outside the door. She was barefooted but she didn't seem to mind the coldness of the floor. Maka stepped forward again and put her arms around my neck. "My heart has alway been with you." She whispered and closed the gap between us. She kiss me on the lips and I savoured her taste and touch. She let go and smiled a little. "I love you Kid." She whispered those heart-melting words. "I love you more Maka." I whispered back and I kissed her this time. She chuckled in between our kiss and I twirled her around. We let go at each other and smiled in content as we wave good bye.

* * *

I continued to visit her everyday and not even dragging our friends. We want to be alone for quite some time. We were watching T.V. as she fiddled my fingers. A gesture which I find sweet. "Kid." "Hmm?" "When am I going back?" She asked softly. I sat frozen in my spot. I have been discussing it with my father but he still won't budge. "I don't know Maka." I answered. She sighed but smiled. "That's alright." Maka said but for me, it's not alright. When it was dark, I said good night and kissed her good bye but not promising her that I will be back first thing in the morning. I need to discuss some things with Chichiue.

* * *

I went to the Death room and slammed the door open. I walked briskly to the hallway when I finally reached the center. I composed myself as I stepped up on the stairs. "Father." I started. "Yes Kiddo?" He asked but not turning away from the mirror. "Let Maka return here." I ordered. My father sighed. "Kid... We talked so many times about this. We can't let her..." My father trailed off. It's angering me. "I love her! Please! Why can't you let us be together? Why won't you let her return to her home? WHY?!" I shouted and cried. My father hugged me and shushed me. "I know. I know. I'll do something okay." He promised to me.

_The next day..._

I returned to the Death Room, waiting for my father's decision. He looked cheerfully at me and handed me a signed paper. It said that Maka is allowed to go back here and will be a permanent resident again. I hugged my father in glee. I sprinted off to Maka's apartment and told her the news. Her eyes water as she smiled happily. I always wanted to see her happy and this was the start of it.

* * *

Star: That was loooooooooooooooooooongest chapter I've written haha. And Sparks City is real (I think). I searched about the cities in Nevada and it appeared on the list. I kinda like this chapter because is somewhat related to playing the piano. Playing the piano is my passion. So... Hope you enjoy this and have a nice day!

Read and review... (Because we're almost at the end)


	20. All Ends Well

**Edited: April 13, 2013.**

* * *

5_ years later..._

_Maka Albarn_

I am reading "The Greatest Battles of All" to my two-year old daughter, Kami. Kami looked a lot like Kid's female version except she inherited her eyes from me. She doesn't seem to understand anything but she insisted me on reading it. It was lulling her to sleep and I chuckled quietly at her cute sleepy state. I put the book aside and placed her in her crib. She snuggled her stuffed bunny and fell asleep soundly. I covered her with a soft blanket and kiss her temple.

I closed the lights and went downstairs where I saw my husband reading the same book. "How come in the family we all liked that book?" I announced and he chuckled, seemed to have already noticed my presence. "Whatever Maka." Kid teased lightly and set the copy of the book aside as well. He stood up and walked towards me. He leaned down for I was tad bit smaller than him and pecked me on the lips tenderly.

* * *

Many things had happened for the past five years...

I went back to Death City and Lord Death apologized over and over again but I finally brushed him off and assured that it was alright because it was for his son's well-being anyway. The Death Council did a quick and unscheduled meeting the day Kid announced me that I could go to my hometown. They agreed that I should go back for they need their _"most talented meister"_. Also, I'm all healed from the madness so they don't have to worry about me causing havoc. Kid and I started to date and got teased a lot by the rest of the group.

Chrona was now the assistant of Ms. Marie. Dr. Stein still have his crazy antics and Papa won't stop drinking which earned him a "Maka Chop" from me every time. Liz and Soul were the first one to get married in our circle of friends which left us quite a shock. Two years after that, Kid proposed to me which I turned beet red at that moment. Of course I said _"yes"_ and he was so ecstatic that he almost burst.

After a few months later, we got married, went to our surprisingly expensive honeymoon and looked at us now... We formed a family. I remembered the time when Papa won't stop crying because his _"baby"_ is all grown up. Black Star, on the other hand, still didn't do any move on Tsubaki which cause her in desperate waiting but I reassured her that Black Star is only a late bloomer. Black Star has his mind on some things that I don't completely understand since we were kids.

* * *

Kid went upstairs to check on Kami who started wailing for the nth time. I strolled to where Kid last sat and sat there myself. I grabbed the copy of "The Greatest Battles of All" and started to fill up my brain again with old legends.

"_Centuries ago, the land was very peaceful with lush green trees to merry little children running through the grassy space but war soon stood upon their doorsteps. No one knew why they had a war but they fought valiantly and the Shinigami's league had won the battle but no one knew what the cause of the war is. It was soon forgotten, hiding in the shadows. It became a legend and turned into myths but the elders can't easily have forgotten their terrible and dark past._

_They say that it started with love. Two different creatures that were nemeses since the world was created. A witch and a Shinigami. One who bears with emerald orbs and the other, golden. They love the other, forgetting that they were nemeses and bound to fight each other through their living years and will not stop, unless one had fallen. What they were doing was against the laws of balance or even against to their sides but one did not care and the other become forlorn as she was betraying her league._

_The Shinigami desperately wanted the witch to accept his love but the witch had something more to think about... Reputation. The Shinigami went mad and declared a war impulsively and the witches easily accepted for they were not willing to give up the fight. But secret affairs often happened and at the eve of battle, even though he was mad, the Shinigami proposed and the witch secretly accepted but nothing goes well with their plans for the head witch ordered to spy the soon to be betrothed._

_Secrets started to unravel. Wrath started to aroused. War started to unfold and they were eternally cursed to be separated and not to even hold the hand of your dearest until the end of time. The spell cannot be broken and history will always repeat itself but a great sorcerer prophesied that, "In a winter, the curse will be lifted by a man with ruby eyes." The Shinigami and the witches laughed mockingly at the great sorcerer and did not believe him._

_The two leagues agreed to behead the man with a great source of magic but before he died, he left them with three spine-chilling words that were not forgotten and was pass through generations, __"I'm always right."_

* * *

The phrase still give me the shivers. _But maybe the sorcerer was right. Maybe history repeated itself._ I realized my feelings when Soul confronted me on a winter day. I gasped shockingly. It all started to connect in my head. I have green eyes like the witch's while Kid have the same golden ones of the Shinigami from the book. _I am not a witch but still._

At first, Lord Death doesn't want us to meet when Kid's incident happened so that unable us to be together. Lord Death won't let me lay a finger on Kid at that time. _Ruby eyes... Soul has red eyes and ruby is a shade of red._ Stubborn tears started to fall from my eyes. It is said that _"A man with ruby will lift the curse."_ Without Soul, Kid and I won't be together. He was the one who joined me and Kid. I am forever grateful at him.

"Maka? Why are you crying?" Someone spoke from behind me, worriedly. I turned around and looked at Kid's mesmerizing eyes that still make my heart skip a beat. "I–I'm fine. I was just thinking..." I stuttered and I was actually telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you." He assured and walk towards me. He held my hand and help me stand up. I smiled at his gentlemanly gestures. "Let's go to sleep." The still-looking-young man offered and I turned off the lamp from the living room. The book was soon forgotten.

The curse was lifted by our generation. I stopped halfway the stairs and Kid looked at me confusingly. "Maka? Something wrong?" He asked once more, a tad bit worried. "Nothing. I was just thinking if we can visit Liz and Soul. Are you okay with that?" I asked hesitantly and bit my lip. Kid still hasn't forgotten about my long-gone feelings for Soul before. Kid showed his pearly white teeth and agreed, "Kami will love to see her uncle and aunt again!" I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

I never expected him to answer like that. He went down on the step I stood and leaned in. He never fail to kiss me when the chance come. Our lips met and I remembered something. You can identify magic by looking at the colors the caster is emitting. Shinigami cast a black and purple magic, Medusa can produce black and yellow magic and Blair can cast light purple magic. Kid and I cast a golden-emerald magic because we are... infinite, per say.

I confronted Soul about my theories from "The Greatest Battles of All" but he never believe me in the first place and stated that I was delusional (in a joking manner). I still thanked him anyway. I told Kid about it as well and he was shocked but at least, he believes me because he's a Shinigami and knows all of the history being made.

Kid told his Father, which in return, very shocked as well. Lord Death or should I say, _"Father"_ hugged me and congratulated us because we were the ones who _"lifted"_ the curse. That didn't a lot of convincing, I suppose. Lord Death mirror-phoned a historian to come here in Death City the very next day. We went home afterwards, the _"small chat"_ ended hastily when Kami started complaining that she was tired. As parents, we obliged and went home. Everything is occurring faster than I thought.

* * *

_The next day..._

I woke up and groaned tiredly. The spot beside me was cold and empty. _Where is Kid?_ Normally, we woke up together. I yawned and went to the bathroom to gurgle my mouth. I went downstairs but was not greeted by the aroma of cooked breakfast. _Weird. _I roamed around our house and desperate to find Kami but she was nowhere to be found. I quite panicked and search for Kid as well. _Where are they?! _I went to the living room and the inside was oddly dark. I peeked inside and looked curiously at the surroundings. Pitch black.

I could hear someone move and I became alerted. "3..2..1..." Someone count off and then, "SURPRISE!" They all shouted as the lights suddenly lit up. _Huh? I'm still confused. _"What's going on?" I asked my friends. Liz and Soul were holding hands while Patty was carrying a sleeping Kami. I sighed in relief quietly. "Maka... Where have you been? Did you forget that it was your birthday?" Kid slightly chuckled. I looked at the calendar and it was. October 15, xxxx. I completely forgot.

Lord Death appeared on a mirror and they sang the "Happy Birthday" song with a now-awake Kami. _But where is Papa? _Normally, he wouldn't miss my birthday even if he has a hang over or not. I was still confused but I just go with the flow. Soul and Kid carefully carried the birthday cake with a number "25" candle on top. Black Star lit the candle and they chanted, "Make a wish!" all over again. I closed my eyes and think for a moment. _What will be my wish? I have everything already. A loving family. My friends are alive and well. I have everyone. _But I wished the same wish I wished every time it was my birthday. _"I wish my Mama would be here to celebrate my birthday."_ I intensely said in my mind and blowed the candle vigorously.

Everybody cheered and handed me their presents for me. Mostly, everyone gave me different sizes and kinds of books. Kami gave me a creative birthday card and I treasured her small gifts greatly. Kid gave me a necklace with a combined emerald and gold stone as the pendant. Papa would normally give me money or a book but where is he? Lord Death gave me a yellow Chevrolet and was already parked outside our house.

"Maka..." Kid trailed off. "Mm?" I hummed as play with Kami's black hair. "Close your eyes. We have another gift for you." Kid requested and I meekly obliged. He covered my eyes for extra precaution. He doesn't want to me to peek.

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

After what seem like an eternity to me, I felt two souls entered the room. I knew the soul belonged to Papa but the other one... I don't know but it's vaguely familiar. As if it was imprinted in my head but I can't put a finger on it. Kid removed his hands from my eyes and I opened them. My eyes went wide and I suddenly burst into tears. I covered my gaping mouth and I feel like I can't breathe. Right before my eyes was my reflection. An older version of me... I was the carbon copy. We looked so alike. We were like twins. My legs wobbled but I held my ground. I can't believe this. It took me 20 years of wishing and it finally came true.

I could not hold it much longer as I tackled her with a hug. She chuckled and stroke my hair lovingly. "Mama, you're back. You're back. You're back..." I repeated, still trying to sink in everything. She chuckled once more and hugged me back. "Oh how I miss you my dear. I remember you were so small when I left but now you have a loving husband and a beautiful daughter that was named after me." The older Kami informed. "How did you know?" I sobbed. I don't want to let her go. She might disappear if I would. "Your Papa won't stop blabbering about it." My mother said and Papa playfully whistled. "How did Papa find you?" I asked and looked at her still beautiful face.

"Lord Death was very sneaky. I have no plans on coming back here but they tracked me. I don't know how. I was famous for the name _"The Hiding Mistress"_ but I guess I lost that title when they had found me. Spirit won't stop pleading for me to go back but I didn't budge until he mentioned you... Spirit arranged the papers and now we're legally married again but I still not love him." My mother joked (but doesn't sound like one) and Papa exclaimed, "HEY!" We all laughed and my daughter went to us.

"So this my Grandma, Mama?" She asked. I had told her many stories about her grandmother and she was very fascinated that she considered my mother as a role model even though she only heard Mama from stories and did not even see her face yet. "Yes." I answered my daughter and carried her. "She's calling me "Grandma." I feel so old." My mother face palmed and the rest of us laughed. I let go of Kami and she ran towards her grandmother. I suddenly felt adrenaline pump inside my body and I suddenly jumped, shouting, "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" which caused everybody to laugh of my childish antics.

I have to say even though I stop believing in _happily ever afters_, I had a happy ending..._ for now._

_The End. _

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Read and review and then, THE END!

I will upload a Black StarxMaka one-shot so please don't kill me! Oh my gosh, I'm crying! I don't want to leave you guys but if I have time, I will post more! But there's some catch...

What was Lord Death trying to say to Kid? Why does Maka need a _soul transplant_? (Check Chapter 19) Why is Black Star acting so weird? Does he love Tsubaki or he can't admit that he can't still get over his feelings for Maka? Will Maka's_ madness_ come back? What's going to happen when witches suddenly starts targeting Kami Death because she is the only surviving female Shinigami? Is Maka not really a witch or is there some blood mixed in her veins? Who is in the Death Council? Her mother doesn't really tell her everything... Secrets will start to unfold once more and these group of friends need to go back to the past to learn more about their ancestors for them to defeat their enemies in the present.

Farewell my dears! _Ta._

Yours truly, Star.

P.S. This is how I write my author's notes hihi.


End file.
